Fear
by Mandabug100
Summary: Elliot and Olivia try to get ready for their life together when something happens that may tear them apart. Then, once things seem to be looking up, the unthinkable happens!This is the third story following One Heart if you don't read that and Diamond fir
1. Kevin

**Fear**

**Summary: This is the third story following One Heart if you don't read that and Diamond first, you will be VERY confused! Elliot and Olivia try to get ready for their life together when something happens that may tear them apart. Then, once things seem to be looking up, the unthinkable happens!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: This is the third story I promised! I hope you all like it! A lot happens in this story, so get ready! I'm a little mad right now because I had finished this whole story today, but my computer lost EVERYTHING i wrote! Oh well! I still had this chapter, so I put it up!**

**I hope I get as many reviews as I did in the past!**

**Kevin**

Olivia and Casey were enjoying their lunch outside a small café in the heart of Manhattan. Olivia and Elliot were scheduled to be married in two months. The only change that had been made since their engagement was that Cragen was forced to move partners around. Technically, Olivia and Fin were partnered, and Munch and Elliot were partnered. Although their desks had all been moved so that each could sit opposite their partner, the reality was that Munch and Fin usually still worked together, and Olivia and Elliot usually worked together.

The two women sat in peace as they ate their separate sandwiches.

"So, did the bridal store call yet about those bridesmaids dresses?" Casey asked. She was Olivia's maid of honor, and therefore in charge of knowing everything that was going on with the wedding.

"Yeah, they called this morning." Olivia said as she wiped her mouth, still chewing food. "They scheduled the final fittings for Saturday in two weeks." She answered.

"Great. Are you doing the last fitting for your dress then too?" Casey asked.

"Yeah. I don't see any reason why I should further complicate life by going at any other time." Olivia answered. She hated all the fuss concerning wedding planning. She couldn't wait to be married, but was pretty laid back with all the planning. As long as Elliot would be there, she didn't really care what happened around it.

"Okay, and the cake place needs your final decision by Wednesday, and the caterer needs final decisions in two weeks." Casey informed her. "Oh, and the florist wants to know if you want an archway of Liliesthat will match your bouquet."

"I'll be sure to get back to both the cake place and the caterers by next week, I just have to check with Elliot one more time to make sure he's sure on the food, and tell the florist no thank you; that is too frou-frou for me." Olivia smiled.

After a slight pause Casey finally had to ask. "So, are you excited that you'll be Mrs. Olivia Stabler in two months?"

Olivia smiled at the mention of the name. "I have never been more excited in my whole life." She beamed.

"When are you two finally moving in together?" Casey asked. She knew it had taken Olivia a while to sell her apartment, but was pretty sure the couple had planned on moving Olivia's stuff into Elliot's apartment soon.

"Some time next week." Olivia answered as she finished her sandwich. "Whenever we can get a day off." She added.

"How do the kids feel about all of this?" Casey continued as the two women began cleaning up their trash. Olivia only had an hour for lunch, and it was almost up.

"I think they like the idea of me moving in. I mean, Kathleen and Maureen are excited that there will be a woman at their dad's that they can go to, and Dickie and Lizzie both seem okay with it. "She answered with a shrug.

"Good. You two deserve to be happy." Casey smiled as they made their way back to the precinct.

When they got to the door Casey hauled a cab back to her office, and Olivia headed back in.

When she got there Fin was the first one to approach her.

"Hey, Liv, there's some guy here to see you. He wouldn't talk to anyone else. Said his name is Kevin something." Fin informed her.

"Okay, thanks." Olivia said wearily. As she made her way to her desk her mind raced to figure out who she knew named Kevin, but she couldn't figure it out.

As she approached her desk she saw the back of a man's head sitting in her chair.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked the mass of brown hair.

The man got up quickly and turned to face her. The face looked familiar, but Olivia still couldn't place it.

"Olivia? Olivia Benson? Wow, you look amazing." The man said in a familiar voice. Then he smiled. It was the smile that gave him away. Olivia immediately remembered the face of the man that she had once said she would marry. Standing in front of her, at her desk, was her ex-fiancé from when she was 16.

"Oh. My. God. Kevin Summerly! I cannot believe it's you!" She smiled as they embraced. "Wow, it's been years." She noted as they separated.

"Yeah, about 20." Kevin answered. "So, how have you been? Like I said, you look great." He added.

"Well thank you. You don't look to bad yourself. And it's been good. But what brings you here?" She asked.

"Well, I was in town, and heard that you became a cop. So, I figured I'd look you up." He answered.

It was then that Olivia noticed that her co-workers were staring at her, especially Elliot.

"Oh, uh, guys, lemme introduce you all to Kevin. We, uh dated way back when." She said, omitting the fact that they were engaged. It wasn't that she was trying to hide anything; it was just that she didn't want to get into it with the whole squad. "Kevin, these are my co-workers; Elliot Stabler, John Munch, and my partner, Odafin Tutuolla." She said. (A/N: Remember there was a partner shuffle because of Elliot and Olivia's engagement!)

"Nice to meet you all." Kevin smiled and shook each of the men's hands.

"So, you and Liv dated?" Elliot asked suspiciously.

"Uh, yeah. Back when I was in college." He answered; a little nervous at the way Elliot seemed to be interrogating him.

"Olivia, can I see you for a moment" Cragen suddenly called from his office.

'Oh now what?' Olivia thought. She wasn't about to leave Kevin out here with Elliot; not with the way he was eying him. So she decided that she would have to send him away.

"Um, Kevin, its great seeing you, but this really doesn't seem like the best time for catching up." She smiled as she stepped between Elliot and Kevin.

"Yeah, I can see that. Sorry to interrupt." Kevin said genuinely. "Hey, how about drinks tonight?" He offered.

Olivia thought for a moment. She knew that Elliot wouldn't be thrilled if she said yes, but she did want to catch up with Kevin. It wasn't that she still had feelings or anything for him, but they hadn't really parted on the best of terms, or any terms at all. In fact, the last time she had spoken to him was on the phone, because her mother had sworn that if she ever saw him again she would personally kill him.

She decided she would just accept, and explain to Elliot later, when they weren't in full view of their co-workers.

"Sounds great. I'll meet you at Pearls at, say eight?" She asked.

"Great. See you then." He smiled. "Nice meeting you all." He said to the men in the room as he exited the bull pen.

"Drinks?" Munch asked. Olivia wasn't one who seemed to enjoy getting together with old boyfriends, especially since she was engaged to Elliot.

"Yes. I haven't seen him in 20 years, and I'd like to catch up." She explained, although she wasn't sure why she felt she needed to.

"Olivia, today please." Cragen called again.

"Ooh, better go before he gets mad." She joked before disappearing in Cragen's office.

"What the hell was that all about?" Elliot huffed as he took his seat behind his desk.

"Chill Elliot, it's just drinks." Fin assured him from his desk.

"Yeah, with an old boyfriend." He huffed back.

"One she hasn't seen in 20 years." Munch reminded him.

**TBC... REVIEW! tell me what you think about this beginning,**Yeah, then why does she need to see him now?" Elliot asked. 'Is she having second thoughts about the wedding?' he thought.

"Will you relax? Liv is madly in love with you." Munch said. "And besides, do you really think she would have said yes to him in front of you if she wanted to cheat? It's when she starts sneaking around that you have to worry." He added.

"Yeah, thanks Munch." Elliot scoffed.

Olivia suddenly came out of Cragen's office and made her way back to her desk. Although no one else seemed to pick up on it, Elliot could tell something wasn't quite right. He made a mental note to ask her what Cragen had said later.

**TBC... So that's the first chapter, tell me what you think! **

**And remember, this story is jammed packed with twists, so stay tuned!**


	2. Fight

**Fear**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Liked the reviews, keep it up! **

**Fight**

Later that day Elliot finally found his chance to talk to Olivia about her little 'date' she had planned for that night.

Olivia was headed for the soda machine after she and Fin had just finished an interrogation of their latest rape suspect.

"Hey, Liv." He called as she bent down to pick up her drink form the machine.

"What's up?" She asked straightening to see a serious look on Elliot's face. She could tell that this wasn't going to be a secret rendezvous between two lovers, oh well.

"Can we talk for a sec?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure. Everything okay?" Olivia asked as the two made their way to the window so that they could sit on the wall that jutted out under it.

"Yeah, I just…it's just…" He began, but couldn't seem to get out what he wanted to say.

"Elliot, just tell me." She pushed. "You know we can talk about anything." She assured him.

"It's just that… who is this Kevin guy?" He began, deciding to take the safest questions first.

"Do we have to talk about this now?" She asked. Olivia knew that when he found out Kevin had been her fiancé, he would not be happy, and she didn't want to start a fight here.

"When are we gonna talk about it if not here Liv?" Elliot pushed. "By the time you get outa here tonight it's gonna be time for your date. And I would kinda like to know who's taking my fiancé out." He added.

"First of all, it's not a date Elliot. We're just gonna get drinks, and catch up with each other." She clarified.

"Okay, so it's not a date. I would still like to know who he is." Elliot continued. He wasn't about to let her off the hook that easily.

"Remember when we talked about our pasts that night at your mother's house?" She began, taking a deep breath. This was not going to be pretty. How was she going to explain to him why she needed to get drinks with her ex-fiancé?

"Yeah. And?" Elliot pushed.

"Well, Kevin is, he's, he was my ex-fiancé." She finally exhaled.

"He's what?" Elliot stammered.

"Look, Elliot, I know that it looks bad, but… wait a minute." She began. "Why am I defending myself?" She asked. "It's just drinks."

"Yeah, just drinks with the man you were going to marry at one time in your life." Elliot huffed. Olivia was right, he was upset. It wasn't that Elliot didn't want Olivia to be able to be friends with other men; it was just that Elliot knew she hadn't made the decision to break the engagement off with him, and that worried him. He didn't know what he would do if he lost her. Unfortunately, it didn't come out like that.

"You can't go." He blurted.

"Excuse me?" Olivia asked, astonished.

"I mean, Liv, come on, why do you need to go?" He tried to redeem himself.

"Because we were close at one time in my life, and I haven't seen him in twenty years, and I want to." She answered indignantly.

"But he's your ex-fiancé!" Elliot said, in a whispered yell.

"Well thank you Mr. Detective." She said with a mocking tone. "Why do you have such a problem with this? You go out to get lunch with Kathy all the time." She defended.

"That is completely different Olivia!" Elliot countered.

"How?" Olivia asked.

"Well for one thing, she's the mother of my children, and the only reason we go is if we need to discuss something about the kids!" He began. "And for another thing, it was ourdecision to divorce, someone else didn't decide for us!"

"From what I remember, it was Kathy's decision!" Olivia spat back, regretting the words almost as soon as they came out of her mouth.

"El, I" She began, but Elliot cut her off.

"Liv, you know that when I go out with Kathy I'm coming home to you." He said in a deliberate tone.

"Oh, so that's what this is about." Olivia said, the apologetic tone now gone from her voice, and in its place anger began seeping back in.

"What are you talking about?" Elliot shot back.

"You don't trust me Elliot, just say it!" She seethed.

"I don't trust him!" Elliot defended.

"It's the same thing!" Olivia argued. "I love you and you know that! If we don't have trust then we don't have anything!" She added with disappointment turning her back on him.

"If you really loved me, then you wouldn't have to go out with Kevin!" Elliot shot before she had the chance to walk away.

It worked, and Olivia spun on her heels. "You son of a bitch." She said, getting as close to his face as she could. How could he pull that one on her? She loved him, but she needed this closure, for herself. "You have no right to go there with me Elliot. Now I am going to get drinks with Kevin, no matter what you say! I am not one of your children, you can't tell me what to do!"

Before Elliot could say anything in return Fin interrupted. He cleared his throat and said, "Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt, but Liv, our guy's friend just turned on him, we gotta act quick."

He didn't want to get in the cross fire of this very heated argument, but he had no choice. He and Olivia still had a job to do.

"You're not interrupting anything Fin. I was just leaving." Olivia huffed. "Let's go talk to our guy." She added. Pushing past Elliot to get to the interrogation room.

"I do not want to be you man." Fin laughed.

"Fin, not now!" Elliot scoffed before pushing past the man and making his way back to his desk.

"Who squished your puppy?" Munch asked as Elliot took his seat. He could tell he was fuming.

"Munch, shove it." Elliot warned. He didn't feel like dealing with anyone right now. He was furious and hurt that Olivia was still going to go out with Kevin even though he didn't want her to. And to top it all off, he hadn't even gotten the chance to ask her about what Cragen had talked to her about.

"It's just drinks Elliot." Munch said, trying to comfort him. Everyone in SVU seemed to be able to read each other after working together for so long.

"You know what; I really don't wanna talk about this right now." Elliot huffed.

"Hey, whatever you want." Munch said putting his hands up in defense. "I'm just saying, it's clear how much that woman loves you, don't screw it up." He finished, returning his gaze back to his paperwork, and ending the conversation.

**TBC... tell me what you think, and if its that you know what's coming, you're probably wrong!**

**REVIEW**


	3. Drinks On Me

**Fear**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Loving the reviews, oh and I must say, I love that, even though Mariska Hargitay was supposed to be off the show until the end of the season, she was in last weeks, and again in this weeks! **

**Fav quote: "I liked that shirt" and"It's complicated"! (Olivia said to Elliot in the locker room) - note- second time they were in the locker room together while Elliot was changing!**

**Drinks on Me**

Olivia couldn't help the sick pleasure she felt when she left the precinct that night. Her case wrapped relatively early, so she spent the rest of the time dolling herself up. It wasn't that she practically cared about looking good for Kevin; it was because she wanted Elliot to be jealous.

When she saw his face when she left that night, she knew her plan had worked. He was more jealous than she had ever seen him before, and she loved it.

'I cannot believe she's still going!' Elliot thought as he watched Olivia leave. They hadn't spoken since their fight that afternoon; she hadn't even said good-by to him as she left. 'What does he have that I don't?' He wondered.

Fears of losing one of the most important people in is life spun around his head until Cragen pulled him back to reality.

"Stabler." He called as he locked his office door. "Go home."

"To what, the empty apartment?" Elliot huffed.

"You'll miss these quite bachelor nights soon enough." He chuckled.

"Yeah well, I may have more bachelor nights then I had anticipated." Elliot answered, packing up his desk as his Captain had told him to.

"What are you talking about?" Cragen asked.

"Liv's out with her ex-fiancé." Elliot answered. "Now, why the hell does she need to go out to get drinks with her ex-fiancé when our wedding is two months away?"

"How the hell should I know Stabler? Did you try asking her?" Cragen asked as the two men walked together to their cars.

"I tried, but she blew up in my face. Something about not trusting her." Elliot huffed.

"When you say you tried to talk to her, you of coursemean you accused her of still loving him, didn't you?" Cragen stated more then asked.

"I didn't accuse her anything." Elliot defended. "I may have implied it, but I never directly said it." He clarified. "Besides, if she loved me, she wouldn't need to go see him." He sighed.

The two stopped when they reached Elliot's car, and Cragen turned to him. "El, don't stew in this. I understand that you're hurt, and angry with her, but remember you love her." He said. When he finished with his fatherly advice, he turned and headed for his car leaving Elliot alone in the parking lot.

When Olivia got to the bar Kevin was already there. He even had a Miller Light waiting for her and and empty bar stool.

"Hey Benson. I was afraid you wouldn't show." He laughed.

"Now why wouldn't I show?" Olivia asked, faking hurt as she took her seat next to him, and popped open her beer.

"That co-worker of yours made me almost shit myself, that's why!" He laughed.

"Oh, Elliot? Just ignore him." Olivia said taking a swig of her beer. "He's like that with everyone; over protective." She shrugged.

"I would expect that from your partner, but not a co-worker." Kevin offered.

"Well, we used to be partners." Olivia answered. "He got worse though once we got engaged!" She laughed.

"Engaged?" Kevin asked, a little shocked. "Uh, wow, congratulations." He said, trying to sound enthusiastic for her. Inside, he had hoped she would still be single. He missed her, whichwas the real reason why he came back to the city. "When?" He asked.

"A few months ago. The wedding's in two." She answered, sipping more of her drink. "He's not always that… fanatical." Olivia smiled.

"I can imagine. Never thought you'd get engaged, not again at least." He smiled.

"To be honest with ya Kev, neither did I." Olivia confessed. "Elliot was kinda a shock to everyone. I mean, I guess, deep down, I always knew I loved him, but I never expected it to work out." She added. "So how bout you? You tied down yet?" She asked.

"Well, I was." He answered, holding up his empty wedding ring finger. "Got married a few years after college. She was in one of my classes in grad school. But, seven years and two kids later, things just fell apart." He sighed. "Ah well, better off without her." He smiled, toasting his bachelorhood with her.

Olivia could see right through him though. She knew he was too much like her to be happybeing alone. "Don't worry, the right woman will walk into your life when you least expect it." She smiled, finishing off her first beer and ordering a second round. "Besides, this whole 'love' thing isn't always all it's cracked up to be. No offense, but men can be such ass holes." She added, talking about the way Elliot had acted that day.

"Uh oh, what happened?" Kevin asked opening and starting on his second drink.

"Elliot can be… jealous at times. He just, he needs to trust me, and I feel like he never will." She began. "The real problem is that he's scared to death of loosing me." She continued, knowing Elliot better than he knew himself. "He needs to understand that I'm not going anywhere, because if he doesn't, I just might." She finished, making Kevin's heart drop at that fact that she wouldn't leave him.

"What ever happened between us Olivia?" He asked out of the blue and wanting to take the subject off of Elliot.

"My mother." Olivia chuckled.

"Oh yeah. Now I remember." He smiled, working on his beer. "What was it she threatened me with again? Ripping my guts out through my nose after first cutting off my genitals I think." He laughed. "Pleasant woman."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Olivia blushed out of embarrassment. "She got better after she sobered up." She defended, although she wasn't sure why.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Ah, she died about four years ago." Olivia sighed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Kevin quickly apologized.

"Thanks, but, she brought it on herself." Olivia answered, staring into her bottle. "She sobered up for a few years when I was in high school, but started drinking again, oh, I guess it had to be my senior year in college." She sighed.

"At least you had those few years of sobriety." He comforted, and patted her hand with his. "You think… if she hadn't have stopped us, that we would have, you know, made it?" He added, holding her hand, and looking straight into her eyes.

"I dunno." Olivia answered with an awkward shrug. "I mean, we weren't really in love when we got engaged, and we were so young." She offered.

"I loved you." He interrupted her.

Olivia just smiled, and blushed. "You were twenty one years old Kevin. You didn't even know what love was." She chuckled finishing her beer, and patting his hand to try to shrug him off.

Kevin just smiled, and decided he didn't want to start a fight, so just said, "Yeah, I guess you're right." And left it at that.

Back at his apartment Elliot lay in bed staring at the clock. He had gotten out of work around 10, and after eating and taking a shower, decided he had nothing else to do, so he got in bed around 11:30.

All he could think about was Olivia. He wanted to know where she was and what she was doing.He wanted to know what she was talking about and what she was thinking.

He contemplated what Cragen had told him when he left the precinct, and tried to let it go, because the last thing he wanted was to lose Olivia, but he just couldn't. He was hurt that she had gone out with Kevin, and angry that she hadn't even said good night to him when she left.

Then there was the fact that he still wanted to know what happened in Cragen's office that afternoon. She was definitely upset after she spoke with him, and he wanted to know what happened, but there was no way in hell she would tell him now.

He rolled over in bed as the digital numbers changed to 1:30. He was sure that she was home by now, and wanted to call her, but decided against it. She was already angry enough at him. If he called to check up on her, he was pretty sure she'd either leave him, or shoot him, and neither were things he wanted.

**TBC... Don't forget to review, they make me smile**


	4. Falling Out

**Fear**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**A/N: Loving the reviews, keep it up! this is offically the longest story I have EVER written! It's 16 chapters so far, and I'm still working on it! A lot of story to go!**

**Falling Out**

The next morning Olivia woke up to the blaring of her alarm clock. Her and Kevin had parted ways after their third beer that night, but agreed to meet for dinner tonight. She had only agreed upon it because she was still upset with Elliot, and because it wasthe last night he would be in town.

'I'll show him to tell me who I can and can't see.' She thought when she told Kevin she'd have dinner with him. Today, however, she wasn't so sure she had made the best decision.

She dragged herself into the shower and then dressed for work. As she was walking out the front door the phone rang.

'For his sake, that better be Elliot calling to apologize for yesterday.' Olivia thought as she walked back in to answer it.

"Benson." She said into the receiver. When there was no answer she tried again. "Hello." When there was still no answer she just shook her head and hung the phone back up.

As she went to leave her apartment again, the phone again rang.

She huffed, but went back over to the phone and again greeted the person on the other end with "Benson."

When there was no answer for a second time she began to get angry.

"It is too early for this." She huffed. "Look, if this is a prank call it isn't funny, and I just want to let you know that is also illegal, and I am a cop. Do it again, and I will trace this call and personally show up at your house to arrest you." She threatened into the phone, figuring some kids were trying to be funny. She wouldn't really arrest anyone, but she wanted the calls to stop.

As she was about to hang that phone up a voice came over the ear piece that made her freeze, and her blood run cold.

_"You can trace this call if you want Olivia, but it won't do any good. I'm making it on a pre-paid cell phone._" An all too familiar voice said.

"What do you want?" Olivia asked, immediately recognizing the voice of the man playing games with her.

_"I just wanted to hear your voice. It's been a long time."_ The man said. _"You don't sound surprised to hear from me though, I guess you heard I got out of jail."_

"My Captain told me yesterday." Olivia answered, referring to the reason why Cragen had called her into his office the day before.

_"Well, I don't want to hold you up, I'm sure you have some work to do. I'll let you go, but I hope to be seeing you very soon. Oh, and I heard about your mother, so sorry."_ He added before hanging up.

Olivia took a deep breath to calm her shaking nerves. She shook her head, hung up the phone, and continued out of her apartment.

'I have too much going on right now to deal with him.' She thought as she headed down to the street. 'Maybe if I just ignore him, and he sees that he doesn't affect me anymore, he'll go away.'

As she started her walk to the precinct she tried to put the voice and cryptic conversation out of her mind. She knew that once she got to the station she would have enough filth to contend with, not to mention what she was going to do about Elliot.

When Olivia finally arrived at the one-six everyone was already there.

"Morning boys." She smiled as she opened her locker and took out the necessary equipment she would be needing for the day.

"Get back late from your little date last night?" Elliot immediately huffed.

'Oh so this is how he's going to be!' Olivia thought.

"Can I have a word with you please?" She hissed, not wanting to have this discussion in front of the entire squad.

Elliot obliged and got up from his desk to follow her into an empty interrogation room.

"Ooh, someone's in trouble." Munch chuckled.

"They both need to get over themselves before I shoot them. I don't know how much more of this I can take." Fin added as the two watched the couple exit the bull pen.

"I told you, it wasn't a date." Olivia said, annoyed that she was still trying to defend herself, once the door to the room shut. This morning she may have felt guilty about accepting Kevin's dinner invitation, but now she was happy she had done so.

"Then what was it?" Elliot shot back.

"It was drinks with an old friend." She answered.

"It was drinks with your ex-fiancé!" Elliot yelled. He couldn't help it, every time he thought about her with him, his blood boiled in his veins.

"Elliot, you need to get over the fact that I was engaged once before! I am really starting to get tired of your jealousy issues!" She demanded.

"Jealous? Of him?" Elliot asked, shocked, even though she was right.

"Yeas Elliot, of him." Olivia answered, matter-of-factly.

"I am not jealous of that guy!" Elliot said, as if it was an insult.

"Really? Then why the hell are you acting like such a pompous ass?" She spat.

"Because, you had drinks with your ex-fiancé! What, did you need one last fling before being tied down? I know you had your fair share of night caps in your time, but really, did you have to do this?" He hissed.

Elliot hadn't really meant what he said. He knew Olivia was faithful to him. But at the same time he was terrified she would see what ever she had seen in Kevin years before. He just couldn't seem to express his fear in anything other than anger.

Olivia's heart dropped when he said that to her. Did he really think she was that much of a slut?

"Elliot, I have told you a million times, and I will tell you again. It was just a drink." She said methodically. But now she was angry at him, and all she wanted to do was hurt him in the way he had just hurt her, so she added, "And tonight, it will just be dinner. If you can't accept that, keep it to yourself, because I'm sick of hearing it." She spat.

"Dinner? Why?" Elliot muttered.

"Because I would like to spend my evening with someone who trusts me, and has a little more respect for me than you." She hissed.

With that Olivia left Elliot alone in the room, speechless.

Olivia returned to her desk clearly hurt and angry. Munch and Fin decided not to say anything; they didn't want to be on the receiving end of her wrath.

A few minutes later Elliot returned from the interrogation room, and also took his seat. The two remained silently fuming.

When the silence of the bullpen finally seemed like it would crush all the inhabitants Cragen emerged from his office and called, "Benson, Stabler, I need you too to get over to Madison High School in the upper East Side. We have a 17 year old student that just told her guidance consular she was raped by her boyfriend."

"Uh, Cap, why don't me and Liv take that one?" Fin asked, standing from his chair. He knew that Elliot and Olivia weren't exactly on the best terms at the moment, and felt they could both use some time away from each other.

"Because, Casey needs you and Munch in court today to testify on the Smitherson case." Cragen answered, confused as to why he would volunteer himself. The group usually preferred to work with their old partners.

When he noticed the death glares his two best detectives were shooting each other he added, "Benson, Stabler, I meant today", to push them along.

He didn't know what the problem was, and to tell the truth, didn't want to know. What he did know was that there was a scared teenager waiting for them, and wouldn't tolerate their juvenile behavior.

Elliot and Olivia took his warning seriously, and quickly grabbed their coats and exited the precinct, neither acknowledging the other.

"Like I said, someone is in deep shit." Munch stated once the two were out of ear shot.

"Yeah, this should be an interesting day." Fin added before the two returned to the work they had.

**TBC... I will clarify who the person on the phone was later, but I think most of you will figure it out! **

**REVIEW**


	5. Case

**Fear**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: They're not mine**

**A/N: OMG TOTALLY LOVED this weeks SVU! Best line: Elliot: "So then what are you doing here?" Olivai:"I work here." AHHh LOVE IT! (Plus Langon was back, and I love Peter Herman so much!)**

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Oh, and thanks to all who wrote that I stayed in character with Elliot and Olivia, best reviews I can get!**

**I'm going to open the case in this chapter, so just bare with me for a while!**

**Case**

The ride to the school was totally silent. It wasn't the comfortable silence the couple was used to though; instead, it was a deafening silence. If anyone else had been in the car with them, they would have been able to feel the tension, anger, hurt, and frustration that that silence held.

The whole way Elliot kept his eyes glued to the road in front of him, and Olivia keep her glace at the side window.

When they got to Madison High School Olivia practically opened the door before Elliot had even stopped the car.

She rushed into the building rather than waiting for him like she usually did.

When she approached the front desk she simply said, "I'm Detective Benson, this is Detective Stabler, we're with the Special Victims Unit. We're here to speak with one of your guidance consular."

Elliot was taken back a bit when he noticed the way she had referred to him. Usually she would have said 'This is my _partner_,Detective Stabler'. Not 'This isDetective Stabler.' And on top of that, she usually motioned to him, but this time she hadn't.

"Ah Detectives, Mrs. McHalen is expecting you. Her office is around the corner and to the right." The woman told Olivia.

"Thank you." Olivia responded as she headed in the direction the woman had told her.

When the two got to the office they noticed a girl sitting in the corner clearly distraught. When Mrs. McHalen noticed Elliot and Olivia in the doorway she quickly got up from behind her desk to meet them.

"Detectives, thank you so much for coming so quickly." She greeted as she shook both Elliot and Olivia's hands. "This is Bridgett. She came to me this morning, and told me about the attack." She said quietly.

"Thank you Mrs. McHalen, would you mind if we spoke with her, alone?" Olivia asked gently. She again failed to identify Elliot as her partner, and he noticed it.

"Of course." The consular smiled. "Bridgett, I'm going to leave the Detectives to talk to you." She said gently. "Is that alright?"

The girl just nodded silently. Causing the woman to finally leave.

When they were alone Olivia cautiously approached the girl and took a seat next to her. Elliot opted to stand near the door so as not to frighten the girl.

"Hi Bridgett. I'm Olivia, this is Elliot, we're detectives." She said introducing them.

"Hi." Bridgett stated simply.

"Your consular told us that you told her you were attacked the other night. Can you tell me about it?" Olivia asked gently.

Bridgett nodded again. "I was at a party. My boyfriend and I were… kissing. He, he got me something to drink, and I started to feel light headed. Then he, he kept kissing me. I told him to stop, but he wouldn't. I tried to get away, but I was so tired." She said, almost in a whisper.

"Did he rape you?" Olivia asked. In order to make a case she needed to hear those words.

"Yes." Bridgett said under her breath. "He raped me."

"Can you tell us his name?" Elliot asked gently from the door way.

Bridgett was quiet for a moment, but then looked up to Elliot. "Jacob. Jacob Michaels." She sighed.

"Thank you Honey." Olivia soothed. "I know that took a lot of courage." She paused for a moment and then continued. "Have you been to see a doctor?" She asked.

Bridgett just shook her head no.

"Okay sweetie. Why don't you let me and Elliot drive you to a hospital?" She asked tenderly. "Just to make sure you're okay."

Bridgett looked up at Olivia with tears in her eyes. "Okay." She peeped.

Olivia simply took her hand and led her to the front of the office.

"Mrs. McHalen, Bridgett's decided that she should go to a hospital to be checked out. Have her parents been notified?" Olivia asked.

"Yes. We called them; they're on their way over." The consular answered.

"Would you like to wait for them Bridgett?" Olivia asked.

"Please." Bridgett almost begged.

"We'll wait right her for them." She answered.

While Olivia and Bridgett waited for the girl's parents, Elliot decided he would speak with her boyfriend.

He had the consular call him into her office, and was now sittingacross from him at a table in the center of the room.

"Hello Jacob." He said in a harsh tone. "Do you know why you're here?" He asked.

"No sir." Jacob answered.

"Do you know who Bridgett Henderson is?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend." The boy answered.

"Ah, she's your girlfriend. How long have you two been dating?" He continued.

"A few months I guess, why?" Jacob asked.

"A few months." Elliot repeated. "You love her?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah, I guess so." Jacob answered. "We're gonna be a family." He added.

Elliot was suddenly confused. "Excuse me?" He asked.

"A family. Me, Bridge, and the baby." Jacob answered.

"What baby?" Elliot asked.

"Well, isn't that what this is all about?" He asked. "Bridgett's pregnant. But I plan on supporting both her and my child." He answered.

"When did this happen?" Elliot asked, wondering if the boy sitting across from him was really going to admit to raping his girl friend that easily.

"She told me yesterday, at this party we were at. I was freaked out at first, but then I remembered that I loved her. We talked about getting married after high school; I figured we would just do it sooner." Jacob explained.

"Wait, you got her pregnant last night, or you found out last night?" Elliot asked, even more confused then before.

"I found out last night. I guess she got pregnant a couple of weeks ago. We were so careful, but I guess not careful enough." He sighed. "Why are you asking me all these questions?" He added.

"Bridgett told police that you attacked her last night at that party." Elliot explained. He was baffled.

"Wh, what?" Jacob stuttered. Elliot could see the shock in his face. "What do you mean by attacked?"

"She told her consular that you drugged her, and forced her to have sex with you." Elliot further explained.

"Why? Why would she say that?" He stammered. "I would never hurt Bridge, I love her. I told her that. I told her she didn't have to worry because I would take care of her, and the baby, for the rest of our lives." He said, then paused to look up at Elliot. "I swear Detective. I never hurt her, especially not like that. Maybe you all misunderstood what she said." He defended. "Just lemme talk to her."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Jacob." Elliot said gently. Although he wasn't convinced this boy wasn't a rapist, his actions were making Elliot think Bridgett may not have been telling the truth. "She's on her way to the hospital with her parents to get a rape kit done." He explained.

Jacob just started at Elliot in disbelief. "Can you take me to the hospital? I have to talk to her. I need to see her." He almost begged.

Elliot thought it over for a moment. He usually would never let a rape suspect visit the alleged victim after having a rape kit done, but something seemed different about this case.

After a pause he answered, "I can't allow you to go up to the hospital, but if you want to contact her, that's you're choice. Just, don't do anything that can be confused for harassment."

"So, is that it?" Jacob asked warily.

"For now. But if anything comes back from that rape kit, I'm gonna have to arrest you." Elliot answered honestly.

"But I didn't do anything!" Jacob argued.

"I know, that's why I said _if_." Elliot said to calm him down. "Just, go home for now, relax, and worry about what happened _if_ we have to take you in." He added. "If you didn't rape her, you have nothing to be worried about."

"Okay. Thanks Detective." Jacob answered as he got up to leave. Before making his exit the boy politely shook Elliot's hand, then left."

Olivia almost bumped into Jacob as he was leaving the room.

"Oh, sorry." He apologized before disappearing down the hall.

"Where is he going?" Olivia asked, looking at the door confused.

"Back to class I'd imagine." Elliot answered with a sigh.

"Why?" Olivia asked, disdain evident in her voice.

"Because the law dictates that he be in school." Elliot answered smugly.

"I mean, why aren't you taking him away in a squad car?" Olivia asked, not amused.

"Well, for starters, because I don't think he did it." Elliot answered truthfully as he gathered his coat, and he and Olivia began to make their way to the car.

"What do you mean 'you don't think he did it?'" Olivia asked, stopping in her tracks.

"I mean, I don't think he did it." Elliot answered, turning to face her.

"Elliot, you saw the same victim I did. She was clearly distraught, and she came to her guidance consular on her own." Olivia argued.

"Yeah, but think about it Liv. How many teenagers come forward to their guidance consular the day after they've been raped to report it?" He asked. "Most girls are either found out in emergency rooms, or it comes out in some other way." He argued.

"So, because she was strong enough to be able to report her rape to someone, she's automatically telling a lie?" She scoffed, pushing past him.

"That isn't the only reason Olivia." Elliot answered, walking to catch up to her. "Jacob told me that their sex was consensual, and that they didn't even have sex last night." He continued.

"And you just believed him?" Olivia asked in an accusatory tone.

"I didn't until he told me about the baby." Elliot answered, again making Olivia stop. This time she swung around so that she could face him.

"What baby?" Olivia asked.

"According to Jacob, Bridgett is pregnant with _his _child. He says she told him about it last night at the party. He offered to marry her." Elliot explained.

"I don't believe it." Olivia answered, again beginning to make her way to the car. "And even if she is pregnant, it doesn't mean the sex was consensual." She added as she climbed into the passenger seat of the car.

"Well, I'm not jumping to any conclusions until we get the results of the rape kit." Elliot muttered under his breath as he pulled away from the school and made his way to the hospital.

**TBC... The next chapter also has a little about the case in it! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	6. Will You Marry Me?

**Fear**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Longest chapter yet! Keep up the reviews,**

**and Mandi, I'm not mad, thanks, I never could spell!**

**Will You Marry Me?**

After arriving at the hospital Elliot and Olivia sat to wait for the rape kit to be completed.

Upon completion, they were told that the kit was inconclusive because Bridgett had showered since the alleged rape. There was no bruising found, but that didn't necessarily mean that no rape took place.

After performing a rudimentary pregnancy test, the doctors concluded that she was in fact pregnant.

Olivia now had to ask her why shedidn't tell them that earlier.

"Bridgett, honey?" Olivia called gently into the room after the kit was done.

Bridgett was sitting on a hospital bed with her knees pulled up to her chest, and her head resting on top of them. She was staring off into space.

When she heard Olivia calling her, she snapped her head to look up.

"Yeah?" The girl asked quietly.

"Sweetheart, I need to ask you a few more questions." Olivia said soothingly.

"Why? I already told you every thing. I was just poked and prodded, and now I just want to go home." She said somberly.

"I know hunny, but this is important. And it will be quick." She assured her as she took a seat on the bed next to her.

"Fine." Bridgett said in compliance.

"You knew you were pregnant, didn't you?" Olivia began.

Bridgett just nodded her head slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Olivia continued.

"Because, I was ashamed." Bridgett answered, tears in her eyes. "I let him rape me over and over again. I didn't want anyone to know." Se cried.

"What made you finally see your counselor?" Olivia asked. _(A/N:Thanks Mandi!)_

Bridgett was silent for a moment. She then answered, "Last night, I, I thought about killing myself." She breathed. "I just, I just wanted to stop it. Just make it all go away. I needed help." She added.

"Well, I'm glad you did." Olivia assured her, taking her hand. "Do you still feel that way?"

The girl just shook her head. "Jacob's going to jail, where he belongs, and it'll all be over." She smiled, half-heartedly.

"You do know we can't arrest him until the amniocentesis comes back on the baby, right?" Olivia asked. _(A/N: Not sure if you can actually do this, or if this is the way one would do this. If I'm wrong just pretend I'm not for the sake of the story!)_

She was referring to the fact that the doctors had drawn blood from the fetus to compare to Jacob's. If the paternity test was a match, they could arrest Jacob to question him further.

"I know." Bridgett answered. "But it will. And then, this hell will be over."

"Did he rape you last night?" Olivia asked once more.

"Yes… After he was done… that's when I thought about killing my self." She answered, looking down.

"It's gonna be okay. This will all be over soon." Olivia comforted her.

Olivia squeezed the girl's hand one more time before getting up.

"I'll call you as soon as we have him in custody." She said as she opened the door to leave. "Keep staying strong and you'll be fine." She added before carefully closing the door behind her.

Olivia met Elliot back in the lobby of the hospital.

"She wanted to kill herself." She simply stated.

"What?" Elliot asked, truly confused.

"Bridgett. She contemplated suicide last night because of the rape. That's why she finally went to her counselor. Does that make you happy?" Olivia scoffed as they again made their way to their car. "And she didn't tell us about he baby because she was ashamed." She added.

"The rape kit came back inconclusive Olivia. They didn't find any fluids or bruising." He defended.

"Yeah, and it makes sense that there was no bruising since Bridgett says he drugged her before raping her." Olivia pushed. "As soon as those test results are in, we're taking him in." She added.

Elliot just shook his head as he got into the car. "Even if it is his baby, which he admits to, it doesn't mean he raped her." Elliot argued.

"Yeah, and it doesn't mean he didn't." Olivia fought back.

Elliot just shook his head, but decided to remain silent. They rode that all the way back to the 1-6.

Back at the house work seemed slow.

Olivia and Elliot couldn't progress on their case until the test results came back, which wouldn't be until the next day.

They both sat silently at their desks filling out reports until Munch and Fin returned from court. Then the two men joined them in completing over due paper work.

"Hey Fin, you got the date?" Munch called from his desk. He didn't want to break the silence between Elliot and Olivia, knowing they were fuming for some reason; but he needed it for a report.

"Yeah, it's the 24th." Fin answered, not evening looking up from his computer screen.

Olivia's head suddenly jerked up. "It's the 24th already?" She asked, a little shocked.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Fin asked his partner.

"No reason, just didn't realize it was so late in the month already." She answered. "Um, I gotta go. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She said, realizing that she was going to be late for her dinner reservations.

Elliot didn't even bother to say good-bye as she left. He was furious that she was actually going through with this.

"Are we really gonna have to have this conversation again?' Fin scoffed, looking up from his work to Elliot.

"What conversation?" Elliot asked.

"The one where I tell you that you're being a stubborn son-of-a-bitch, and that if you don't suck up your pride and go after her, you'll lose her forever." He sighed, referring to the conversation he had with him on the night Olivia had her speed dating event; the night Elliot and Olivia finally confessed that they loved each other.

Munch chuckled under his breath as Elliot just sighed.

"Fin man, this is different. She's having dinner with her ex-fiancé!" Elliot answered.

"Yeah, because you pushed her to it!" Fin noted.

"She's just trying to make you jealous." Munch added from across the desk. "Women do that." He shrugged.

"Yeah, well it's working." Elliot huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest and sliding back in his chair. "God, I hate fighting like this with her." He added, rubbing his eyes with one of his hands.

"So do something about it man." Fin almost ordered.

"What?" Elliot asked earnestly.

"Grovel." Munch stated matter-of-factly.

"What are you talking about?" Elliot asked with a small laugh.

"No, I'm serious." Munch answered. "Women want men to always be wrong, and want them to admit it even more." He explained. "Just apologize for whatever you did; tell her you were a jerk, and that you love her. Then she'll apologize for what she did, and you'll live happily ever after."

"That actually sounds like it might work." Elliot said, after thinkingit over for a moment.

"You had any doubts?" Munch asked, faking shock.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Elliot simply said as he got his coat and hurried out of the 1-6.

"Is it really gonna be that easy?" Fin asked from his desk after he was sure Elliot was gone.

"I duuno." Munch answered shrugging his shoulders. "It all depends on what he did. I just wanted to get his sulking ass out of here." He admitted. "If that man sighed one more time I was either gonna eat my gun, or kill him right here in the middle of the precinct." He smiled.

"You are a sick, sick man my friend." Fin smiled, and just shook his head.

After leaving the precinct Elliot picked up someroses; Olivia's favorite, and headed over to her apartment.

When he discovered that she wasn't home yet, he let himself in with his key, and decided he would hide in her bedroom, and grovel when she came home.

It wasn't long before he heard her key in the door. He was about to reveal his presence when he heard the all too familiar voice of Kevin.

'What the hell is he doing here?' Elliot wondered.

"Thanks again for offering me coffee Liv." He said as he made his way into the apartment. "Nice place you got here." He added.

"Yeah, I like it." Olivia smiled, even though inside she was upset, because she was sure she'd be moved in with Elliot by now, had it not been for Kevin. "Just give me a minute to put the coffee on. Make your self comfortable." She added, making her way into the kitchen.

Elliot decided to just wait, and see how this was going to play out.

In the kitchen, Olivia started the coffee as the phone rang.

"Benson." She said into it. "Hello?" She added when no one answered her.

_"Hello Olivia."_ The voice she had heard that morning said to her.

"Why are you doing this?" Olivia whispered into the phone. She didn't want Kevin to hear.

_"I told you this morning, I just want to talk. I missed you. Although I thought about you a lot while I was on the inside. Did you think about me?"_ The voice asked.

"No." Olivia simply stated.

_"Maybe we could see each other."_ He proposed.

"I don't think so." Olivia said snidely.

_"Maybe I could see you."_ He tried.

"Look, don't make me take legal action against you." She breathed.

_"For what? Making a phone call?"_ He asked innocently.

"Try harassing an officer of the law." Olivia answered as she poured the coffee into two cups.

_"Tisk tisk tisk Olivia. It's gonna be your word against mine. And you can't really prove a damn thing."_ He smiled. _"I'll let you go, but I think we'll be seeing each other real soon."_ He added before hanging up abruptly.

Olivia cursed under her breath, but pushed the call aside, she decided she would deal with it later.

She took the two cups into her living room.

"Mmm, smells good." Kevin smiled as Olivia entered the room. He had started some soft music, and was seated comfortably on her couch.

"You did always say I make the best coffee." Olivia smiled as she took a seat next to him.

"Yeah and that was at eighteen!" Kevin laughed.

"It's been really good seeing you." Olivia smiled. "I'm glad we got this chance to get together."

Elliot's blood boiled in the bedroom hearing all this.

"I'm glad too." Kevin smiled as he placed his mug on the coffee table and turned to face Olivia. "It can always be like this." He said suddenly, taking Olivia's mug and placing it besides his so that he could take her hands in his.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked, a little taken aback at his sudden change in demeanor.

"We could be together like this, forever." He repeated. "We were in love enough for forever once." He offered.

"Kevin, that was twenty years ago." Olivia said quietly, she couldn't seem to find her voice at the moment.

"Yeah, and for twenty years I've been think about you. Even when I was married Liv, I always wondered. I always loved you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Olivia, I know that you're engaged, but I can't help the feeling that we belong together. Will you please, be my wife?" He asked, pulling the ring he had given her twenty years ago out of his pocket, and sliding it on her finger, next to her ring from Elliot.

Olivia said, speechless. She had never imagined one man would ever ask her to marry her, and now she had two!

"I… I…" Olivia began.

**TBC... CLIFFHANGER! tell me what you think! (Did you really think I would get them back together that easily!)**


	7. Just Say Yes

**Fear**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Loving all the Reviews I've been getting, keep it up!**

**Just say Yes**

"Just say yes Olivia!" Elliot interrupted, erupting from the bedroom and making both Olivia and Kevin jump.

"Elliot!" Olivia gasped, bothshocked and startled.

"Go ahead Liv." He continued, his voice calmer than a moment ago. He seemed to sound suddenly defeated. "It's what you want, isn't it? Just do it. Who were we trying to kid anyway? Me and you, married? That's crazy. It would never work." He added, somberly. "Good-bye Olivia." He finished, letting himself out.

Olivia just stared at the closed door for a moment. She wasn't sure what had just happened.

When it finally hit her, she bolted for the door.

"Elliot, Elliot wait!" She called down the hall, but she was too late. The elevator had closed, and Elliot was gone.

She went to run down the hall, but was stopped by Kevin.

"Wait, Liv, where are you going?" He asked.

"I, I have to go after him." Olivia answered.

"Liv, maybe he's right." Kevin smiled. "You loved me once."

"Yeah, once Kevin." Olivia answered. "Once, as in not anymore." She looked down at her ring finger to the two engagement rigs that adorned it. She carefully slid the ring she had worn twenty years prior off, and handed back to Kevin.

"I'm sorry Kevin, but I can't accept this." She breathed. "I'm in love with Elliot. I want to marry him." She smiled. "What we had was great, but it wasn't the forever kind of love I have with Elliot. Let's face it, the only reason we even got engaged was because I was looking for an out with my mom." She sighed, looking into the eyes of the man she once loved more than anything else in the world.

"That's not why I asked you Liv." Kevin sighed.

"I'm sorry." She simply stated again. "It really was good seeing you again though."

"I guess I should go." He said disappointedly.

Olivia gave him a brief kiss on the cheek and took his hands in hers. "You'll find the woman you're meant to spend the rest of your life with Kevin. I promise. And then, you'll understand why I could never leave Elliot." She smiled.

"Good-bye Olivia." He said quietly as he left her apartment.

When the door closed, Olivia realized she had what she needed. She had the closure from Kevin that she had been lacking before. Now all she needed was to tell Elliot that she loved him.

She rushed down to the street, but he was no where in site. She hauled the first cab she could find, and speed to his apartment.

By the time she got there it was pouring. She had left her key back at her apartment in all the chaos. She buzzed his apartment, but there was no answer.

She stepped back onto the sidewalk and looked up to the window she knew was his. This light was on, and Elliot never left the lights on unless he was home.

Olivia frantically reached for her phone, but discovered that she had left that home too.

"Damnit!" She cursed out loud.

"Elliot! Elliot!" She called from the street. "Elliot! Open the door!" She begged, not even knowing if he could hear her or not.

She looked around on the soaked sidewalk for something she could throw at the window. She soon spotted a stepped on aluminum soda can. It may not have been the classic pile of pebbles, but hey, this was Olivia's life after all.

She picked it up, and threw it at his window, hoping to get his attention. When there was no answer the first time, she picked it up again, after it had fallen back to the sidewalk, and tried again.

After the seventh attempt, she realized that Elliot wanted nothing to do with her. She pushed her drenched hair our of her face, and retreated home in defeat.

She walked all the way home in the rain. When she got to her apartment and pulled her keys from her pocket she thought, 'Oh sure, you have _your_ keys!'

Just when she thought her night couldn't get any worse, it did. Upon approaching her door she discovered a bouquet of roses waiting for her.

At first she thought they might have been from Elliot, so she eagerly took them in with her.

She opened the card, and her heart dropped as she read,

"_It was good hearing you voice again,_

_I can't wait to see you, smell your hair,_

_Hold you in my arms._

_Until then._

_Love,_

_R. W."_

Olivia cringed as she threw both the card and the entire bouquet into the trash. She quickly picked up her phone and dialed Elliot's number. She wasn't surprised when he didn't answer.

"El, it's me." She said sadly into the phone. "Please pick up. We need to talk. El? Please." She seemed to beg into the phone. "Okay, fine, don't pick up. But just, call me back. Please." She added. "I… I love you." She finished as she hung up.

She waited for a few minutes, even though it seemed more like hours to her, for Elliot to call back. When he didn't the guilt she felt for the situation, suddenly began turning into hurt and confusion.

'Why isn't he calling back? What does this all mean? Did I really mean that little to him that something like this could end everything? Is this and end? Are we over?' She wondered as she made her way into the shower, and then into bed.

She curled up with the pillow Elliot always used when he spent the night. The roses he had brought for her were in a vase next to her bed.

Rather than having her usual peaceful sleep, Olivia slept while being plagued with dreams of losing Elliot forever, and gaining Richard White. It was him afterall, who had been tormenting her over the phone! (A/N: Most of you already new that!)

Elliot's sleep was no more peaceful. He had heard Olivia outside of his apartment, and then had heard her phone call, but refused to respond. He didn't care what she had to say, he knew it couldn't be good.

'We have to talk', has never lead to anything good, and he refused to face the fact that one of his greatest fears were coming true.

As Elliot drifted off to sleep threat night, one thought plagued his mind; he was losing Olivia, forever.

**TBC... Review, and just to let all of you know, the twists keep on coming!**


	8. What's Wrong With Her?

**Fear**

**Summary: See Ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Again, I LOVE reviews, keep it up!**

**What's Wrong With Her?**

Olivia forced herself out of bed the next morning, and dragged her emotionally drained body to the precinct.

When she got there Elliot was already at his desk; he looked as shot as shewas.

"El, can we talk for a second?" Olivia asked discreetly before anyone else had the chance to arrive.

"I don't think we have anything else to discuss." Elliot said, hurt evident in his voice. "You knew when he came into the precinct that day. All he had to do was ask. I hope you're very happy together." He answered.

"Elliot…" Olivia began before being interrupted by Elliot's ringing phone.

"Liv, it's done. We have nothing to talk about." He said, ending the conversation as he reached for the phone. Olivia just retreated back to her desk, to shot to argue.

"Stabler." He said into the phone.

"Oh, hi, you did. They did. No, thank you." Elliot said into the phone.

Olivia looked to Elliot to try to figure out what the conversation was about.

"That was the lab. No surprise, the baby is a match to Jacob. He's the father." Elliot sighed. He knew that the test would be positive, but he was hoping, for the young man's sake, thatit wouldn't be.

"Let's go pick him up." Olivia answered, grabbing her coat and walking out before Elliot could stop her.

Elliot made sure to make the arrest as discreet as possible. He still didn't believe the boy had done anything wrong.

Back at the 1-6 Olivia and Elliot had him in an interrogation room.

"Jacob, can you explain to us how Bridgett got pregnant with your child?" Olivia asked gently. She had all the evidence she needed; she didn't need to pull any tricks with this one.

"We had sex. We tried to be careful, but sometimes, things just don't work." He answered with a shrug. "I told her I'd take care of her, and the baby. I don't know why she's doing this!" He added.

"You do know that having sex with a woman and raping her are two different things, right?" Olivia asked, clearly mocking the boy.

"Of course I do!" He answered angrily. "I didn't rape Bridgett! She wanted to do everything we did! I never forced her to do anything! I don't know why she's doing this!" He said again.

"Jacob, is there anyone we can talk to who would be able to corroborate about your relationship with Bridgett?" Elliot asked. He knew Olivia had it out for this kid for some reason, and felt the need to be there for him.

Olivia just shot Elliot a death stare.

"No." Jacob answered sadly. "We, We didn't really tell anyone that we were sleeping together." He answered.

"Really, and why is that?" Olivia asked, thinking it was awfully convienet, and make him seen even more suspect.

"Because, Bridge's parents are crazy! They would have freaked out if they knew we were having sex!" He answered.

"So, most kids just don't tell their parents. Why keep your friends out of the loop?" Olivia asked, trying to catch him in a trap.

"It was too risky. Bridgett didn't want to take any chances. If anyone of them told another friend, and a parent overheard, it could get back to her parents." He explained. "What's gonna happen to me?" He added.

"Well, unless we can get Bridgett to re-cant what she told us, our ADA will decide if we should press charges or not." Elliot explained.

"And if you do?" Jacob pushed.

"Then, there will a trial to decide your guilt or innocence." Elliot answered.

"But, I didn't do it. It's my word against hers, and there's nothing she can do to prove I did anything wrong!" He stammered.

The line brought back what White had said to her over the phone.

She couldn't help it, all the pressure of that week, and now this, made her snap.

"Don't you dare pull that crap!" She yelled, making everyone, including Elliot and Cragen and Casey; who were watching from outside, jump. "You raped her, you got her pregnant, and now you are going to have to face the consequences." She said angrily before storming out of the room.

Elliot just stared at the door. He couldn't believe the way she was acting!

"Jacob, I'm sorry about my partner." Elliot apologized.

"I, I think I want a lawyer." Jacob stammered.

"Alright, I'll get you a phone." Elliot sighed.

He followed Olivia's path out of the interrogation room.

"Hey guys, I need to tell my boss how we should file. It would be nice if the two lead detectives on the case were in agreement." Casey huffed when Elliot finally came out.

"He repeatedly raped his girlfriend." Olivia said with anger seething from her voice. "Last time I checked, we arrested people who did that, not gave them a break and legal advice!" She almost shouted, directing her anger at Elliot.

"And last time I checked we followed the evidence, and not our emotions!" Elliot shot back.

"You son of a bitch. You have some set on you, to pull that crap with me,ya know that!" Olivia answered.

"Yeah, screw you." Elliot seethed.

"Screw you." Olivia barked. "I need some air." She added, not sure if she could stay in that room any longer without punching the man that deep down she loved.

With that she turned on her heels and pushed past Cragen and Casey to leave the room.

"What the hell was that all about?" Cragen asked, shock still evident in his face.

"I dunno, maybe you should call Kevin and ask him!" He huffed, pushing past Cragen and Casey.

"I'll go see what's going on." Casey offered.

"Do it quick." Cragen huffed. He didn't care if Olivia was mad, what he cared about was that his suspect just lawyered up because of the actions Olivia made because of her anger.

Casey excused herself to go up to the roof. She knew that was where Olivia most likely had retreated to.

When she got up there she quickly found Olivia in her usual spot, leaning against the railing, looking out into the city below her.

At first Olivia seemed alright, but when Casey approached her she noticed that she was silently crying.

**TBC... The next chapter will explain EVERYTHING! REVIEW**


	9. What Else Could Go Wrong?

**Fear**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**A/N: This is kinda short, but it hasa LOT of drama!**

**What Else Could Go Wrong?**

"Liv? Liv, what's wrong?" Casey asked, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing Case, I'm fine." Olivia lied, quickly wiping at her tears. She had been so deep in thought that she hadn't even heard Casey come on to the roof.

"So then why are you crying?" Casey asked. "And don't try to tell me that you're not. I know you better than that." She added quickly, before Olivia could lie to her.

Olivia was silent for a moment. Then, without turning to face Casey Olivia took a deep breath before telling her everything.

"I, I think I may have lost him Case." She said quietly.

"Who? Jacob? You didn't lose him. So he lawyered up. We'll still nail him." Casey said, misunderstanding her friend.

"No Casey, that's not what I mean." Olivia sniffed. "I think, I think I may have lost Elliot." She sighed.

"What do you mean you think you may have lost Elliot?" She asked, concerned. "I mean, I can see you two don't agree on this case, but he isn't going to leave you for that!" She exclaimed.

"He hasn't spoken to me for days now." Olivia confessed.

"What? Why not?" Casey asked, forcing Olivia to face her. She didn't know what had gone on between the two over the past couple of days, and was confused.

"I had drinks with my ex-fiancé a few nights ago, and Elliot was mad. When I got back to work the next day, he had an attitude about it." She said, wiping her eyes.

"And so he's not talking to you because you had a drink with someone from twenty years ago?" Casey asked, annoyed that Elliot would act that way.

"Well that's what I thought." Olivia answered. "I was pissed at him for acting like a jealous ass, so when Kevin invited me out to dinner for the next night I said yes." She explained. "I only wanted to get back at Elliot for being such a jerk."

"So what happened?" Casey asked.

"Apparently Elliot felt bad about the way he was acting, so he let himself into my apartment while I was still out so that he could apologize." Olivia told her.

"Wait, I don't understand. If he apologized, why are you two still fighting?" Casey asked.

"Because he never got the chance to apologize." Olivia explained. "I invited Kevin back up for coffee. It was his last night in town, and we were talking." She paused for a moment and then continued, "When I brought the coffee in, he proposed."

Casey just stared at her friend in shock.

"Then Elliot came bursting out of my bedroom, furious. He told me that I should just do what I really wanted and marry Kevin, and to just forget about our engagement. Then he left." She said under her breath.

"What did you say?" Casey asked.

"What do you think I said Casey!" Olivia almost yelled. "I said no! God, he didn't even give me a chance to explain! The only reason I even had drinks with Kevin was to close that relationship for good! He thinks I was having second thoughts about the wedding, and I'm not!" She stammered.

"Olivia, it's gonna be okay." Casey tried to sooth.

"No Casey, it won't be okay." Olivia shot back. "We were supposed to move in together this week, but that was shot to hell. God, what am I gonna do?" She asked herself more than Casey.

Casey could tell there was something more bothering her when tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Olivia, it's just Elliot. It'll work out." She soothed.

"Casey, I think I might be pregnant." She revealed suddenly.

"I, I'm sorry." Casey stammered. "What do you mean you think?"

"I mean, I'm three weeks late." She said, searching Casey's eyes for any kind of an answer.

"Liv, I thought you wanted kids." Casey tried.

"I did, I mean, I do, but not now. This is the worst time for this to happen." She explained, wiping at her eyes again. "I mean, I want a baby more than anything, but what am I supposed to do, go up to Elliot and say, 'Hi Elliot, here's your ring back, and here's all the stuff you had at my apartment, it was nice knowing you, and by the way, I'm carrying your child?' How am I supposed to do that?" She asked.

"Olivia, talk to him. He may be hurt, but I'm sure this isn't going to break off your whole engagement." Casey answered with a small smile.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Olivia sighed, turning back from her friend. "And on top of all of this, Richard White has been calling me non-stop for days." She muttered under her breath.

"Who's Richard White?" Casey asked. She hadn't been around when Olivia and Elliot arrested him.

"Just some guy Elliot and I put away a few years ago for raping an ADA. We couldn't get him on the murder, but he was supposed to be away for life." She answered, not turning back.

"So, why is he out?" Casey asked.

"Some kid screwed up on the chain of command somewhere along the line. Instead of bringing all this to light, and making the department look bad by having a re-trial, his lawyer worked a deal to get him out on early payroll." She said, explaining the situation.

"Liv, if he's bothering you I can get a restraining order. If he tries to contact you again he'll bee thrown back in a jail cell." Casey offered.

"Thanks Casey, but I can't." She said turning back to face Casey, the pain and hurt now erased from her face. "White likes to control. If I get a restraining order, he wins." She finished. "Look, thanks for coming up here. I appreciate it, but I'm okay." She added.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Casey asked. She gave Olivia a quick hug before turning to leave. "I'll be back in the bullpen." She said as she was leaving.

"Hey Casey, don't say anything to Elliot about the whole pregnancy thing. I want to be sure before I open that can of worms." Olivia called after her.

Casey just nodded her head to let Olivia know that she understood, and wouldn't say a thing, before disappearing into the door that lead back into the building.

**TBC... Review, and stay tuned to see what happens next!**


	10. Freedom

**Fear**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Didn't think this chapter was going to get up tonight! I love the reviews, but get ready for a curve thrown at you!**

**Freedom**

When Olivia finally made her way back down to the bullpen Elliot was no where in site. She was revealed for a moment, until she saw the bouquet of roses on her desk.

She cautiously approached them, and examined them for a card. When she finally found itshe wasn't entirely shocked at what she read:

"_It will only be a matter of time before we're together again._

_So sorry about your boyfriend. I hear you're not doing so well._

_I was wondering why you seemed so sad last night._

_Love,_

_R.W."_

Olivia just shook her head, and tossed the card and flowers into the trash like she had done that morning.

She was not in the mood to deal with Richard White; she had way too much on her mind, although the fact that he knew she and Elliot were fighting, and that he had seen her the night before gave her the chills.

"Those from anyone we know?" Fin asked when he saw Olivia dumping the roses.

"No." Olivia said quickly. "Where's Elliot?" She asked to change the subject.

"Your guy's lawyer got here; he's waiting to talk to him." Fin answered.

"Glad he told me." Olivia huffed, pushing herself away from her desk. "If any more flowers come for me, tell them I'm not here." She said over her shoulder as she made her way back into the viewing room.

"We get anything?" Olivia asked when she entered.

"No, nothing yet." Cragen answered.

Olivia just nodded her head, and made sure she stayed clear of Elliot. When the lawyer was ready he gestured for Elliot and Olivia to come in.

"This time, try to stay on the same page." Cragen warned as they went to enter the room.

"Detectives, we can prove that this was all just a misunderstanding." The lawyer smiled.

"What do you mean a misunderstanding?" Olivia asked, taking a seat. Elliot opted to stand behind her.

"I spoke with Bridgett this morning, and she's willing to recant her statement." The lawyer answered.

"Wow, now I knew you made your living getting rapist off, but who knew you'd go as far as to hard arm the victim into recanting." Olivia scoffed.

"Detective, are you suggesting that I would do break not only every code of conduct associated with the bar, but also the law?" The lawyer asked, clearly angered by Olivia's statement.

"I'm just telling you how I see it." Olivia answered.

"Bridgett lied to you!" Jacob said, trying not to yell.

"Now why would a girl, that you claim loves you so much, report that her boyfriend raped her?" Olivia asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Don't answer that Jacob." His lawyer cautioned.

"I don't know." Jacob said defeated, ignoring the consul of his lawyer. "Look, all I know is that her parents are crazy when it comes to stuff like that. They didn't even know we were dating until all this happened." He said and then paused. "Just talk to her. Please. Without her parents." He begged.

"We'll talk to her." Elliot agreed. "But you have to stay here. If she recants you can go, but if not, we'll have to arrest you." Elliot explained.

"Thank you Detectives." The lawyer said. "She's already in her way."He revealed.

Olivia's mouth hung open in shock as Cragen tapped on the window.

Olivia didn't even look at Elliot as they left the room to see what their captain wanted.

"That lawyer either really believes his client is innocent, orhe is one sadistic SOB." Cragen said when the two were in the same room as him. "Bridgett just got here. She's in room two. Only wants to talk to you guys." He informed them.

"Let's talk to her." Elliot offered, leading the way into the other interrogation room.

"Hi Bridgett." Olivia smiled when they entered. "What's goin on?" She asked sitting across from the girl. She looked like she'd been crying.

"Jacob's lawyer called me this morning." She sniffed, not looking either Elliot or Olivia in the eye. "He said that it didn't look good for him; that he'd been arrested." She stated.

"We arrested him this morning." Olivia said in a soothing voice. "As soon as we were told the paternity test came back as a positive match."

"You don't seem happy about that." Elliot noted.

"I lied." She blurted out, and then began to sob. "I'm so sorry, but what else could I do?" She asked, now searching the detective's faces for an answer.

"Bridgett, what did you lie about?" Olivia asked, taking her hand.

"Jacob. He never raped me." She confessed through tears.

Olivia's face fell.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to do this." Olivia whispered.

"No, I do. I lied, and I'm sorry." Bridgett cried.

"Did Jacob's lawyer tell you to do this?" Olivia asked.

"No.He just told me what was going on, and that if I didn't tell the truth now, it would come out later. I never wanted Jake to get in trouble. I didn't think it would get this far." She answered.

"If Jacob didn't rape you, why did you tell your guidance consular he did?" Elliot piped in from the corner of the room.

"Because, I, I finally realized that my parents were going to find out that we were having sex." She said with downcast eyes.

"Was the sex consensual?" Elliot asked.

"Yes." Bridgett answered. "We were being so careful, but then I got pregnant. Jake was so great about it. He said he'd take care of me and the baby. But then I realized that sooner or later my parents would find out. I couldn't face that. I'm so sorry." She cried.

"Bridgett, are you aware that filing a false report of rape is a felony? Do you understand that while we were chasing Jacob around a real rapist could have gotten away?" Elliot scolded her.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But my parents, I couldn't face them." She sobbed.

"Bridgett, you have to tell them." Olivia finally said.

"No, I can't. I'll just tell them the test was wrong. That I just said Jake raped me because I was confused or something. I can get an abortion. I can fix this." She stammered.

"Sweetie, why are you so afraid of your parents. They may not be thrilled, but I'm sure they'll understand." Olivia comforted. She may not have been the victim of rape, but she seemed like the victim of something.

"No, you don't understand. You don't know them." She cried. "They'd throw me out. They don't even know Jake and I were dating!"

"Bridgett, I know someone who can help you and your parents with this. She's a psychologist, and I think she'll be able to help you." Elliot offered.

"Really?" Bridgett asked, looking up at him for the first time.

"If that's what you want." Elliot answered.

"What I want?' She asked. "What I want is to keep my baby, and have a life with Jake, and my parents in it." She said with sarcasm.

"Talk to this consular. She'll help." Elliot whispered, handing her a card.

"Thank you." Bridgett wept. "And I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Olivia said, happy that the girl was alright, but upset at the fool she had made out of herself in front of Elliot and the entire squad.

"Is it alright if I see Jake?" She asked.

"I think we can arrange that." Elliot smiled.

**TBC... the twist will come next chapter, review**


	11. Apologies

**Fear**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: I think this chapter will make a lot of you happy! The story turns here! ENJOY!**

**Apologies**

Olivia left early that night, so Elliot was stuck writing the paper work for the case. He finally finished when he ran into Casey as she was leaving.

"What are you doing here?" Elliot asked when he saw her.

"I was actually looking for you." Casey answered.

"For me? Why?" Elliot asked.

"Olivia's pretty hurt Elliot." She answered, getting right to the point.

"Casey, she was the one who…" Elliot began.

"No, I don't want to hear it." Casey interrupted him but holding up a hand. "All I know is that Olivia was in tears today because she thinks that she's lost you forever. Now I don't care whose fault it is, all I care about is that you two talk about this. You are both adults and you're getting married in a little more than a month, so either resolve this now, or there won't be a wedding. Do either of you want that?" She asked before turning and leaving him alone in the entrance of the precinct.

Elliot thought it over for a moment before deciding that Olivia meant more to him than his stubborn pride. He hauled a cab, and told the driver to get to Olivia's house as fast as he could.

He let himself into the building and then into the apartment. He looked around for Olivia, but soon recognized that sound of the shower, and the all too familiar sound of Olivia crying.

He tip toed over to the door, and opened it cautiously. When he peeked his head in he noticed her crying in the shower.

"Liv, Olivia?" He called in quietly, so as not to startle her.

Unfortunately, his attempt was in vain because she almost hit the ceiling she was so startled.

"Elliot, what the hell are you doing here!" She asked, pulling her shower curtain around her so that she could still peek her head out to see Elliot.

"I, we need to talk." He said opening the door to let himself into the steam filled room.

Olivia just nodded her head, grabbed her towel off the rack, wrapped it around herself, turned off the steady stream of water, and stepped out onto the tiled floor.

"What?" She asked, hurt and anger still dripping from her voice.

"I'm sorry." He simply said. "I'm so sorry. I acted like a jerk. But Olivia, you have to understand that my worst fears came true when he proposed to you." He said quickly. "I thought I was gonna lose you."

"Elliot." Olivia said, this time with compassion in her voice. She took his hand and searched his eyes. "I would never leave you for anyone, especially Kevin. If you had stuck around you would have seen that I said no to him. I don't want him, I only want you, that's why I said yes when you asked me." She explained.

"Then why did you have dinner with him?" Elliot asked, looking at the floor.

"Because I was mad at you for getting so jealous. I'm sorry for that." She smiled.

"I thought you were having second thoughts about the wedding." Elliot finally revealed.

Olivia stroked his face with her hand, and forced him to look at her. "I never once had doubts about us." She smiled. "I just, I needed closure on that part of my life before I started this new chapter with you."

Elliot smiled, and sat on her toilet seat cover. He pulled her so that she was sitting on his lap.

"El, I'm wet." She tried to protest.

'I don't care." He answered. "I was a jerk, and I'm sorry. But there's something else."

"No there isn't." She argued.

"I know you were upset over our fight, but that wouldn't make you cry the way you were in the shower before. What happened?" He pushed.

Olivia knew that she wasn't going to win, so she decided to just tell him. "I, I thought I was pregnant." She answered quietly.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Elliot asked shocked.

"Because we were fighting, and there never seemed to be a right time." She sighed. "Besides, it doesn't really matter, because I'm not."

"Oh, Liv, I'm sorry." He soothed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just. I mean, at first, I didn't want to be pregnant. I wasn't even sure if we were still getting married, and the thought of raising a child on my own scares me." She said honestly. "But then, I started thinking about it. And about everything I would get to do as a mom, and I really wanted it." She said as her voice cracked.

"Liv, it's okay." Elliot comforted pulling her close. "We'll have a baby." He assured her. "I promise."

"Elliot, let's face it, we're not getting any younger." She noted.

"So, we could always start trying early." He said wagging his eye brows.

"Elliot." Olivia laughed as she swatted at his chest playfully.

"What? I'm serious." He laughed back. "In fact, with the wedding in less than two months, you could get pregnant next week, and still fit in your dress." He smiled.

"I love you." Olivia smile back and kissed him.

"I love you two." He answered pulling her close to him.

Later that night Elliot was awoken by the ringing of Olivia's phone. He could tell it had been a while since she hadgotten a good nights sleep, so decided to answer it for her.

"Benson residence." He said with a smile, knowing that by the end of the week he wouldn't have to say that because they would both be residing in the same apartment.

"Hello?" He called into the phone when there was no answer.

_"Detective Stabler?"_ An all too familiar voice asked into the phone.

"White?" Elliot asked with shock as he sat up in the bed. "What the hell do you want?"

_"What are you doing at Olivia's apartment at this time of night? Don't tell me, you're the man who made her cry the other day!"_ He said with sadistic ness. _"Well I'll be. Looks like I missed a lot while I was on the inside."_

"How did you get this number?" Elliot demanded.

_"Every thing seems easier after spending seven years locked up for rape."_ He smiled into the phone. _"Look, just tell Olivia I'm afraid our little get together is gonna have to be postponed. Something came up with a friend of mine, and it looks like he's gonna need some help. But I'll see her soon enough."_ With that Elliot heard the click of the line being hung up.

He returned Olivia's phone to the cradle and turned over in bed to see Olivia wide awake.

"Why didn't you tell me about White?" Elliot asked.

"Because I could handle it." Olivia answered.

"How long?" Elliot simply asked.

"About a week." Olivia answered. "What did he say?"

"That you're 'get together' was going to be 'postponed' because he had to 'help a friend' with something." Elliot answered.

"Well that's good then. That means he's done harassing me, and is now the parole board's problem." Olivia smiled. "El, don't worry about him. He couldn't get to me years ago; he can't get to me now. Go back to sleep."

With that she turned back over and for the first time in a week was able to sleep. With Elliot in the bed next to her, her wedding soon approaching, and White finally backing off, she felt like her life was finally back on track.

Unfortunately, she didn't anticipate the danger that was looming in her future.

**TBC... Tell me what you think. Everyone seemed to be sick of all the fighting, so their back together! White will play an important role in the future, so stay tuned for what's coming nexy. Although the next few chapters are mainly fluff**


	12. Don't Look too Well

**Fear**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine **

**A/N: This is just a filler chapter, but action will be coming!**

**Don't Look to Well**

Elliot and Olivia's wedding went off without a hitch.

They were married on the beach, just like Olivia had always wanted. She was wearing a straight silk gown with a simple flower in her hair, and sandals on her feet.

Elliot was dressed in a simple white cotton button down shirt, and white cotton pants.

The bride's maids, who were Kathleen, Elizabeth, and Maureen, and made of honor, who was Casey, all wore knee length pale purple simple dresses. The groomsmen, who consisted of Fin, Munch, and Dickie all wore a similar outfit to Elliot's, except in gray. Cragen, who gave Olivia away, wore the same.

The guests included all of Elliot's family, including each of his brothers and sisters and their families, and of course his mother, his kids and their dates, and Kathy and James, who had started dating earlier in the year.(A/N: James is the doctor from Diamond)Both Elliot and Olivia invited the few close friends they had, so overall it was a small event.

After the ceremony the guests retreated to a tented reception, complete with DJ and dance flooron acliff overlooking theshore.

After dancing the night away in each other's arms Elliot and Olivia escaped to Hawaii for a honeymoon, and each's first vacation in a long time.

Neither were looking forward to getting back to work, but they also couldn't wait to start their life together.

"Good morning Mrs. Stabler." Elliot cooed as he rolled over in their bed after spending their first night as husband and wife in their apartment.

"Good morning." Olivia smiled, catching his lips with hers for a quick kiss. "I think I like waking up like this." She added when they had pulled away.

"I think I like falling asleep the way we did last night." Elliot said suggestively.

Olivia just laughed. "Too bad we have to get back to the real world today." She sighed.

"Yeah. Oh well." Elliot answered, forcing himself to sit up in the bed.

"What that's it? All it takes is the sun coming up and you go running from my bed?" Olivia joked.

"Hey, it's not like I want to." Elliot answered. "I mean if you want to explain to Kathy why I'm not making any more child support payments, be my guest." He laughed.

"Alright. Let's go." Olivia gave in. "But I shottie first shower." She smiled.

"You 'shottie'?" Elliot asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What, is it my fault one of the side effects of being your wife is that your children's jargon rubs off on me?" She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him briefly on the lips.

"You know, that shower fits two." Elliot smiled deviously.

"Really?" Olivia cooed. "Well, you know what they say, 'save water, shower together.'" She smiled and led the way to the bathroom that they now shared as husband and wife.

The two arrived at the precinct on time, which was a shock even to them.

"Well if it isn't the love birds!" Munch mocked as they walked in, together. They had nothing to hide anymore.

"Hey everyone." Elliot smiled; he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

"So, how was Hawaii?" Fin asked.

"It was beautiful." Olivia answered for both of them. "It was warm, and the water was so clear I could actually see what I was walking on!"

"Wow, you two actually found time to see the beaches!" Munch joked.

"Very funny." Elliot said rolling his eyes, although Olivia could see the twinkle in them because the truth was they were as surprised as Munch was that they found time to leave their hotel room!

Cragen came out of his office when he heard all of the commotion in the bullpen.

"Elliot, Olivia, welcome back." He smiled.

"Hi Captain." Olivia answered.

"How was the honeymoon?" He asked.

"Wonderful." Olivia smiled as she took her seat behind her desk.

"Yeah, really relaxing." Elliot added, also sitting at his chair.

"Well, don't get all that comfortable, I'm sure I'll be able to find something to keep everyone busy soon." Cragen smiled and returned to his office.

After catching everyone up about their honeymoon, and showing the pictures they had taken, everyone was back to normal.

Munch and Elliot were sent out on a case, while Fin was catching Olivia up on the trial proceedings of a case they had been working on before the wedding.

As the two were chatting, Elliot and Munch made their way triumphantly back into the precinct.

"Whoa, you two look happy." Olivia smiled when she saw them with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, well you happen to be looking at the two best detectives in the entire NYPD." Munch boasted.

"Really? Where are they?" Fin joked, turning his attention to his co-workers.

"Ha ha, very funny." Munch mocked.

"Seriously guys, what's going on?" Olivia asked.

"Oh nothing, we just set the record for fastest collar of perp." Elliot smiled.

"What?" Olivia asked, confused.

"Well, at least we technically did." He smiled as he and Munch swung their coats over their seats and sat at their desks.

"Perp stayed at the scene. We found him behind the dumpster; dumb ass still had the Vic's blood on him!" Munch snorted.

"Well congratulations." Olivia smiled sincerely. It was then that she noticed the bag Munch had placed on his desk.

She eyed it suspiciously before finally mentioning it. "So, you gonna tell us what's in the bag?" She asked indicating it with a cock of her head.

"We brought everyone some lunch." Elliot smiled, clearly pleased with himself.

"Ooh, count me in!" Fin smiled and practically lunged at the bag.

He pulled outhamburgers and sodas.

"Mmm, burgers." Olivia smiled, taking hers from Fin. "Thanks guys."

Each pair of partners went back to their work, but it wasn't long before Olivia began regretting digging into the burger.

As she was sifting through phone records she felt her stomach begin to churn. She tried to ignore it at first, then tried to calm it by slowly sipping her soda, but nothing seemed to work.

She suddenly felt like she was going to lose it. As quickly as she could she stood from her chair and raced off to the bathroom.

After depositing the contents of her stomach into the toilet, she rinsed her mouth and took a deep breath.

'That was weird.' She thought. She had been feeling fine that morning. Then another thought crossed her mind; how was she going to explain this to the guys!

"Everything okay Liv?" Munch asked as she crept back to her desk.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied.

"You sure Olivia?" Elliot added. "You look kinda pale."

"Really, I'm fine." Olivia insisted.

"That's why you're sweating, and shivering at the same time?" Fin asked, noticing her sudden change.

"Guys, relax." Olivia smiled, before feeling her stomach disagree with her again.

She took a slow deep breath to try to make herself feel better, but Elliot caught her.

"You still feel sick, don't you?" Elliot asked. He could tell something was off with her.

"Elliot, I said I was fine." She said, growing annoyed at the whole situation.

"You're going home." Elliot ruled after noticing a shiver run through her body. "Come on, I'll drive you." He said getting his coat.

"Elliot, I am not a child. I don't need you ordering me around like this." Olivia spat.

"Uh, Benson, at the risk of getting shot, I think Elliot's right. You really don't look all that hot." Fin suggested.

Olivia looked at each of her colleagues disgustedly. Then pushed her way out of her chair. "Whatever." She huffed grabbing her coat in a way that everyone would know she was not happy.

"I'll be back on ten." Elliot said with a sigh, and then followed Olivia out to the street.

**TBC... well there was the wedding, I know it wasn't all that descriptive, but I think that if Elliot and Olivia did get married, it would be a pretty simple, yet elegant, affair.**

**REVIEW and tell me what you think, there is still a lot of story to go so keep checking in for updates!**


	13. False Hopes

**Fear**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: This is a short chapter, sry!**

**Flase Hopes**

Olivia sat at home on her couch with a pout on her face when Elliot got home.

"Well, don't we look happy." He mocked.

"Don't start with me Stabler." She simply stated.

"Ooh, 'Stabler'." He restated. "That's not good."

"Elliot, I don't feel well, I had to leave before we got our suspect list narrowed down, and the last thing I need right now is your sarcasm." She huffed.

Elliot's demeanor changed when he noticed that she was really hurting. "You wanna see a doctor?" He asked.

"No. What I want is to feel better." She said angrily. "My stomach will not stop churning, I'm cranky, and I hurt all over."

Elliot went over to her and felt her head as he said, "You seemed okay this morning. When did this all come on?"

"After I hate that burger. What was in it anyway?" She moaned.

"Just the normal city burger meant." He answered. "You feel a little warm."

"Maybe I'll just turn in." She said wearily. "Hopefully I'll feel better in the morning."

That night Olivia didn't get the sleep she had hoped for. Every time she breathed her body ached, and when the aching had finally subsided, she seemed to have to throw up again.

That morning Elliot woke to find her huddled in the bathroom.

"Liv?" He called from the doorway.

"I'm fine." She said defeated.

"How long has this been going on?" He asked crouching down next to his wife.

"All night." She huffed.

"Sweetheart, why didn't you wake me?" He asked, rubbing her back.

"You had to get up this morning. I didn't want to wake you." She answered honestly.

"That's it; I'm taking you to see a doctor, today." Elliot told her.

"No Elliot. Relax, I'll take off work toady, rest on the couch, keep myself hydrated, and be fine by tomorrow." She assured him.

"Fine, but if you're not better by the time I get home from work, you're going." He said meeting her half way.

When Olivia was sure she was done in the bathroom, she slowly made her way into the living room, and settled herself down on the couch.

"You want me to make you anything?" Elliot asked, making himself some coffee before he had to leave.

"No thanks. I don't think I could even handle the smell of food right now." She moaned.

"Okay. If you need anything today, just call." He said kissing her on the forehead. As he began walking to the door, a thought hit him that made him stop in his tracks and turn on his heels.

"Hey, uh Liv, you, uh, you don't think you could be, uh…" He began.

"Be what Elliot?" Olivia asked, stopping him from his babbling rant.

"Pregnant?" He asked almost inaudibly.

Olivia looked at him in shock for a moment before answering. "I, I don't think so. I mean, we've only been married for, what two weeks?"

"You did get sick pretty out of the blue." He offered.

"I, I'll get a test this afternoon." She answered, still unsure.

"No, you stay home. I'll pick one up after work." Elliot smiled. "We may be adding on to our family a little earlier than we had anticipated." He said, kissing her again. "I love you."

After he left Olivia was left alone with her thoughts. She could be pregnant, she wanted to be pregnant, but was she?

That afternoon seemed to drag on forever, but Elliot finally got home around 7. In his hand he carried a small paper bag.

"You got it?" Olivia asked in a whisper.

Elliot simply nodded his head and held up the bag.

"I guess now is as good as ever." She said with a shrug as Elliot handed her the package.

"You feelin any better?" Elliot asked.

"Not really." Olivia answered honestly. She still ached all over. "But depending on what this test says, I may be feeling a lot better soon." She added.

She made her way into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Elliot sat on the couch outside the door.

"Elliot, you think you bought enough!" She laughed from inside.

In the bag Olivia had found five tests.

"Sometimes they can be wrong. I just wanted to be sure." Elliot answered.

Olivia soon emerged from the bathroom, and joined Elliot on the couch. The two sat in silence until her watched beeped indicating the three tests she had set up were done.

"Come with me." She said, almost begging Elliot.

He simply responded by getting up with her and holding her hand as they both made the journey across the room.

They both saw the results at the same time. Allfive tests read 'negative'.

Olivia sighed in disappointment.

"I'm sorry hunny." Elliot sighed, rubbing her back gently.

"It's fine El. I'm fine. I mean, I didn't really expect to be. Not yet." She answered, staring at her feet. "I better get some rest." She added pulling away from Elliot. She really had wanted to be pregnant.

Elliot knew that it was just better to let her go. She would talk to him if and when she was ready.

**Tbc... It just wasn't time! Stay tuned, and review, action is on its way!**


	14. Still Sick

**Fear**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Glad everyone seems to like the direction I'm taking this story! This is another short chapter, but it lays the ground work for the plot, so stick with me!**

**Still Sick**

About two months later Olivia was back into the full swing of things. She had been sick for a while, doctors told her she had mono, but was finally feeling better.

To everyone's joy, White was becoming just another bad memory, and appeared to have disappeared off the face of the earth.

On this after noon Olivia and Fin were seated outside an old warehouse staking it out. Olivia seemed oddly quiet.

"Alright Liv, spill." Fin finally said. He knew that she had just gotten over being sick, and was still a little run down, but the silence was beginning to get on his nerves. "What's bothering you?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing." Olivia said, turning to face him. "Why?"

"You're silent, and I can't stand it." He answered with brutal honesty.

"Sorry, just focusing on the scene." Olivia scoffed, clearly trying to conceal something.

"Riight." Fin answered. "And I've been filing my nails ova on, what's up? Everything okay with El?" He ventured.

"Oh yeah. Everything's been great." Olivia said with a smile, indicating that she was telling the truth.

"Then why so quiet?" Fin pushed. "And you look kinda pale. You still feelin a little sick?"

"Fin, what was gotten into you?" She chuckled. "I'm fine, maybe still a little under the weather, but I'll take some vitamin C later. Relax. God, you're worse than Elliot!" She smiled.

"Hey, just looking out for my partner." Fin answered, returning his gaze back to the scene.

After another two hours of nothing, Fin finally began getting hungry. "I'm gonna go over to that deli and grab something, you want anything?" He asked.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm good." Olivia replied, trying to hide the nausea that hit her at even the mere thought of food. She had been feeling better for weeks now and thought she was over her ailment, but maybe she wasn't as well as she had thought.

"You sure you're okay?" Fin checked again, noticing the slight shade of green her face turned when he mentioned food. "I know you just got over that whole mono thing."

"I'm fine." Olivia answered rolling her eyes. "Just get your damn lunch and hurry back. We don't know how many guys are in there, and I promised Lizzie I would help her with her dance tonight. Now that might be difficult if I have a bullet hole in me!" She laughed.

As Fin walked away he joked, "Ha, Benson Ballerina! Now that's something I'd like to see!"

Even Olivia had to laugh at the thought. The idea of her being able to help anyone with dance moves boggled her mind, but Lizzie had asked, and she liked spending time with her step kids; at this rate they were the only kids she'd ever have!

Fin quickly made his return to the car with what smelt like a philly cheese steak and coffee. As soon as she smelt it Olivia knew it had been a bad idea.

She felt her stomach flipping before he even got in the car. But when she saw the greasy sandwich that was it.

"Uhh." She groaned, grabbing her stomach with one hand, and covering her mouth with the other as she raced to the nearby trash can to empty the contents of her stomach.

Fin followed on her heels, making sure to leave his food in the car.

"I though you said you were fine!" He mocked, handing her a piece of gum.

"I am. It's not my fault you insist on eating grease on a bun." She mocked back, thankfully accepting the gum and popping it in her mouth.

"When we get back to the house, you're going home." Fin ruled.

Olivia would have protested, if she hadn't been exhausted, nauseous, and her body didn't ache.

Then there was the fact that as they stood at the garbage, Olivia spotted their target casually making his way out of the warehouse.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Olivia yelled when she saw him. "Fin he's on the move!"

"Get the car." Fin whispered as he took off cautiously in the direction of their suspect.

Olivia quickly started the car and inched behind Fin. Ready to speed off at any moment.

It wasn't long before Fin was spotted, and the suspect sprinted away. Olivia simply pressed her foot onto the gas pedal, and cut him off before he could get away.

As soon as the man hit into the car Fin was there to cuff him and read him his rights. A squad car screeched over from around the corner and Fin tossed him in.

"Bring him back to the house. We'll question him there." Fin said, huffing from the chase, to the uniformed officer.

"Nice driving Benson." He commented when he climbed into the passenger seat of the waiting car.

"Thanks. Let's just get back and question him so I can get home." Olivia sighed. She decided this had to be the first time she ever actually wanted to go home from work; although, the fact that she had three step kids and a husband waiting for her didn't hurt either.

Back at the 1-6 the suspect, Bruce Flinger, waited for Detectives to interrogate him, and he was ready.

"Whenever you two are ready." Cragen said when he saw Fin and Olivia.

"Now's as good a time as any." Olivia smiled, opening the door to begin the interrogation.

**TBC... Since this is a really short chapter, and so is the next one, I've decided to post two today! **


	15. Rough Day

**Fear**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Since the last chapter, andt his one, are so short, I decided to post two! Enoy!**

**Rough Day**

The first thingOlivia noticed when she entered was the smell of anchovies. She recoiled for a moment, praying her stomach would cooperate for a little while longer.

The significance of the smell hit her almost as soon as the smell itself did. She quickly remembered the empty can of anchovies they had discovered at the scenes.

Fin eyed his partner quickly to make sure she was alright, and then refocused on Bruce when he saw she had recovered.

"Hello there Bruce." Fin said with a tone of authority.

"Detectives." Bruce simply smiled. "What do I owe to this?"

"Try the rape and murder of three women." Olivia answered, cocking her head to the side as she took a seat across from the suspect. She realized that her mono must be coming back, because her legs began to get weak under her.

"You can't pin that on me." He stammered.

"Oh Bruce, but we can." Olivia corrected.

Fin tossed a few opened files at him across the table on his cue.

"What, what are these?" Bruce asked, his demeanor changing from cocky to frightened in a matter of seconds as he fingered the documents before him.

"Those would be the DNA, hair, and fingerprint matches we got from the scene. Know who they match?" Fin taunted.

Bruce just stared at the files.

"And then there would be your little anchovie habit." Olivia added. "I can smell it on your breath." She clarified when she noticed the confused expression on his face. "We found empty anchovie cans at the scenes, and when we checked, every one who knew the victims told us they didn't eat them."

"How, how can you do that?" Bruce stammered.

"Doesn't matter Bruce." Fin answered, making a mental note to ask her the same question later. "All that matters is that you're goin to jail for along time."

"What do you wanna know?" The man asked, knowing he was caught, and wanting to make any deal her could.

"You are aware of your right to remain silent and to have a lawyer present, correct?" Olivia asked, as procedure dictated.

"He can't help me now." Bruce huffed. "What do you want?"

"Write what you did, and give any names of accomplices." Olivia said simply as she clicked the pen, she had been fiddling with throughout the interrogation, on and slid it along with a pad of yellow paper over to Bruce.

"What do I get?" He asked before writing anything.

"We'll talk to the DA about going easy on you, possibility of paroll." Fin spat.

Bruce seemed to be content with that, and frantically scribbled on the paper.

"Can I do anything else for you two?" He asked mockingly.

"Naw, we're good." Fin answered.

Olivia stood as Fin cuffed the man and read him the charges. Because of her illness, Olivia wasn't paying attention to what was going on, until she saw Bruce sucker punch Fin in the face, and send him flying across the room.

As Fin stumbled back, Bruce turned on Olivia. Her head was already fuzzy, and her balance off, so when he shoved her, she was easily sent soaring into the wall face first.

Her head cracked into the concrete, and she slid down to the floor.

Bruce made his way quickly to the door, but Cragen was waiting on the other side with his gun pointed at him.

Two officers outside re-cuffed him, and added on two counts of assaulting an officer to his list of charges.

Casey rushed over to Fin, who was holding his face in his hands. "I'm cool." He said, looking up to her. His nose and lip were bleeding, but other than that he seemed okay.

Cragen made his way to Olivia, who was still collapsed on the floor. She had a gash on her head that was bleeding, and he could already see where bruises would soon be forming over her eye and on her cheek.

"I need paramedics in here!" He called over his shoulder frantically when he saw the state she was in.

"I'm fine Don. I'm okay." She said quickly, still a little in shock herself about what just happened.

"Liv, you were just smashed into a concrete wall. You're seeing a doctor." Cragen said sternly.

He helped her to her feet, and carefully led her out the bullpen to await the medical treatment she surely needed.

**TBC... there will be a plot twist coming soon, so stay tuned and don't forget to review!**


	16. Battered and Bruised

**Fear**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Sorry again, this is short, but I have like zero time, so I do what I can so that I can at least get something out for you!**

**Battered and Bruised**

Fortunately for Olivia, she managed to escape with a few nice bruises, a laceration to her head, and a mild concussion.

The doctors ran a CAT scan, and drew some blood as procedure dictated, as well as to check for her mono. They wrote her a prescription for some pain killers, and sent her on her way.

Olivia decided that she was too tired to get the prescription filled that night; between her head injury and illness, she was exhausted. She figured shewouldtake some Tylenol, and get the pain killers in the morning if she needed them.

Fin drove her home, and insisted on walking her up to her apartment.

"Fin, I'm fine. It's just a mild concussion." She protested as he offered his hand to help her out of the car.

"I don't care Benson. You walk up those stairs and fall, Elliot'll kill me." He argued as she took his hand and lifted herself out of the car.

He kept his hand on her back for balance as she made her way slowly up the stairs, and then unlocked the door.

She had called Elliot from the hospital to warn him about her condition, but his face still dropped when he saw how bad she looked.

Her cheek was already purple and swollen, her eye was red and puffy, and she had gauze taped to her head where the cut was.

"Liv, you said it wasn't that bad!" Elliot said, shocked when she walked in with Fin.

"Elliot, please. It's been a long day, and I don't need to hear it." She shot as she hung up her coat.

"Doc says to keep her off her feet for 24 hours, keep her hydrated, and if she wants it, you can fill her prescription for pain killers." Fin told him.

He had been luckier than Olivia and only had a fat lip, and a sore nose.

"Thank you father." Olivia scoffed

"Oh, and he also said to expect some mood swings." He added and then quickly retreated. "Night."

"Night Fin." Elliot yelled as the door quickly shut. "Come and sit. I'll get you dinner, eat it on the couch." He offered, helping Olivia into their living room.

"Uh, no dinner El. On top of everything else today, I think my mono may be coming back. I don't think my stomach could handle food." She moaned.

"Whoa Liv, you look like someone slammed you into a wall!" Dickie said when he came out of his room and saw the state of his step mother.

"Well that makes sense, since someone did." Olivia answered, wincing as she lowered herself onto the couch with Elliot's help. Her whole body ached.

"Ouch." Kathleen noted.

"Think you guys could be any more help?" Elliot asked sarcastically.

"Olivia, you should get some sleep." Elizabeth said. The entire family had gathered around the couch now.

"I think I will, in a little while." Olivia smiled. Sleep sounded great, but it was Wednesday, and that weekend was Kathy's, so that meant that if she didn't spend time with the kids now, she would have to wait a week to see them again.

"You wanna watch some T.V.?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, Law and Order (A/N: I couldn't resist) is on tonight." She smiled. It was a show the whole family usually ended up watching together.

"The noise won't hurt your head?" He asked with concern.

"El, I'm fine." Olivia said bluntly.

That was enough for him. Everyone settled around the television to watch. Olivia sprawled out on the couch, resting her upper body against Elliot's chest. Kathleen claimed the oversized chair and ottoman Elliot and Olivia had, and Dickie and Lizzie ended up lying on the floor.

About 45 minutes into the program the phone rang. Olivia was closest to it, so she picked it up.

"Benson." She said into the phone. "Oh, hi. No, no I haven't taken any yet. I haven't even filled the prescription yet. Why?" She asked.

Elliot realized she must be talking with someone from the hospital, and strained to hear what was being said on the other end, but wasn't able to.

"It's bad for what?" Olivia asked, her eyes widening and sitting straight up with her hand on Elliot's chest for support. "No, I didn't." Olivia said. "Are you sure?" She asked. "Okay, I will. Thank you." She finished, and then hung up.

"What was that all about?" Elliot asked, growing concerned when he saw the tears in Olivia's eyes.

"I. That was the doctor. They don't want me taking the pain killers they prescribed." She smiled.

"Why not?" Elliot asked.

"Because, it could hurt the baby." She smiled.

"What baby?" Kathleen asked, sitting up in her chair.

"They drew blood at the hospital when I told them I still wasn't feeling well. I guess it wasn't the mono after all." She beamed.

"Wait, you're pregnant!" Lizzie squealed.

"It appears that way." Olivia answered.

Kathleen screamed and jumped to hug her step mother.

"We're gonna have a little brother or sister!" Dickie beamed. He was sick of being the baby of the family at 13.

"Elliot, are you okay?" Olivia asked when she realized he hadn't said anything.

"Are they sure?" He simply asked.

Olivia nodded her head. "They ran the test three times."

Elliot stared at her for a moment, then pulled her close to him for a kiss.

"I love you." He smiled.

"So, you're happy?" Olivia asked.

"Thrilled." He beamed, then looked to his kids. "Looks like there's another Stabler on the way!"

**TBC.. It had to happen sooner or later, review, and stay tuned because like I promised, there is still action to come, the story isn't even close to over yet!**


	17. He's Back

**Fear**

**Summary:See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: This is for all of u who wanted to see where the White Plot Line was going!**

**He's Back**

Olivia sat her desk, typing a reportfor Elliot. She was about three months into her pregnancy, and confined to a desk. Since she was out of things to do she decided she would help Elliot with his work so that he would get home on time that night.

She was pulled away from her computer screen when the phone on her desk rang.

"Special Victims Unit, Detective Benson speaking." She said into it.

"_Hello Olivia. I heard about the baby; just wanted to congratulate you."_ An all too familiar voice answered her.

"I thought I'd heard that last from you." Olivia seethed back.

"_I told you I'd be with you forever."_ White mocked_. "Did you expect any less?"_

"What do you want?" She asked, not in the mood for games.

"_I want what I can't have, Olivia. I want you." _He mocked. _"We were hitting it off so well before I was put away. What happened? I thought you'd wait for me."_ He said in mock hurt.

"Screw you White." She said in a whisper. The last thing she needed was one of the guys hearing her conversation.

"_I would like to screw you."_ White smiled over the phone. _"I've been thinking about all we can do when we finally get together."_

"You wouldn't risk the threat of getting sent back to jail White. Who do you think you're trying to kid?" Olivia asked quietly

"_We'll see about that my love. I'll be seeing you soon. And send my love to Elliot and the kids. Can't wait to see the little one." _He finished.

"You bastard." Olivia said, her voice rising beyond her control. "If you think I'll let you get within three yards of me, or my family, you are sadly mistaken!" With that she slammed her phone down, and noticed everyone's eyes had become focused on her.

"Somethin wrong Benson?" Fin asked across the desk.

"Nothing." She huffed, pushing her chair out and leaving the room briskly. She needed some air.

Elliot knew that something was wrong, and decided to follow her out into the hall.

"Liv, Liv wait." He called as she rushed to the stairs.

She stopped when she heard his voice. "What do you want Elliot?" She asked annoyed. She wasn't mad with him; she was just frustrated with the whole situation.

"I want to know what that was all about." He answered truthfully as he caught up to her.

"It was nothing." She lied. She didn't see any need to worry him.

"And that would be why you're shaking with anger?" He asked.

"Screw you Stabler." She shot. Sometimes she hated the way he knew her so well.

Elliot only chuckled slightly. He thought she was cute when she was mad.

"Is something I said funny?" She asked, continuing taking her anger out on him.

"No." He said quickly, regretting the fact that he had laughed. He could tell something was really bothering her by the way he was acting. "Sweet heart, just calm down." He added, attempting to redeem himself. "You're stressed for some reason."

"Yeah, no shit!" Olivia shot back.

"Olivia, think about the baby." Elliot cautioned, gently taking her arm to lead her to a chair.

Olivia simply pulled away. "Why the hell do you men always say 'think about the baby'?" She asked still angry. "I have been sick every morning for three months, craving food that once made me sick, I can't eat the foods I like because those make me sick, and I can smell the garlic on the breath of man standing in Kentucky; do you really think I can forget about this baby!" Olivia mocked.

"Okay. Sorry." Elliot said quickly. "I just want you to relax."

"If you tell me to relax one more time, I am going to shoot you!" She said, half joking. "And what do you think will be worse for this baby? Getting a little pre-natal stress, or growing up with its mother in jail for killing its father, and having to be raised by Munch and Fin!" She paused for a moment. "Besides, this kid has half of my genes, and half of yours, we already screwed it on the whole stress level thing!"

Elliot couldn't hold back his laughter. "Alright, I'll chill out, but, will you at least tell me what's gotten you so shaken up?"

Olivia let her husband lead her back to her desk in the bullpen. She slowly returned to her chair with a sigh. Elliot knelt in front of her in order to keep the rest of the squad from hearing her.

"Richard White called again." She sighed.

"When? Just now?" Elliot stammered.

"Yes, just now." Olivia breathed.

"What did he say?" Elliot asked.

"He wanted to know how the family was and to congratulate me on the baby." Olivia said quietly as she rested her hand on her adbomen, then added, "He says he plans on seeing me soon", under her breath.

"Aright Liv, this has gone far enough." Elliot said, running his hand through his short hair, and rising to his feet. "Now, I know you don't want to get a restraining order because of that whole control thing, but this is getting out of hand. How far is he gonna go before he gives up?" He asked gently.

Olivia just took a deep breath in. "Fine." She finally breathed. "I'll call Casey."

"Call Casey about what?" Cragen asked. Elliot and Olivia had been too deep in conversation to even notice him standing over them.

"White." Elliot answered.

"What about him?" Cragen asked.

"He's been calling me." Olivia admitted. "I think its time to get a restraining order."

"I'll call Casey." Cragen simply stated. "It's a good thing you're already on ass duty, because if you weren't you can bet you would be." He added as he made his way back into his office.

Olivia hated that she had to give into White's threats, but she now had more to think about than herself. She had her family; her baby. She would be damned if she let anyone hurt them.

**TBC... Review, and stay tuned**


	18. Baby

**Fear**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine**

**A/N: This is where the chapters start getting long again! Enjoy!**

**I Skipped some months because I couldn't really think of anything to write that wouldn't begin to get monotonous and drawn out!**

**Baby**

Six months after White re-surfaced Olivia hadn't heard anything else from him. She was nine months pregnant, and looked it. Her hours were cut drastically, but she found herself sticking around the office doing nothing at all a lot. She hated sitting around the house alone.

Casey filed the restring order against White on the day Cragen called her. They notified White's paroll officer, but no one had been able to reach him.

On this particular night Olivia had actually gone home on time. The last few months of her pregnancy were taking their toll on her. She was tired all the time, had ankles the size of grapefruits, was always in the bathroom, and when she wasn't peeing, she was throwing up.

Elliot wasn't all that concerned though. Her due date wasn't for another three weeks, and all four of his kids were at the apartment that night, so she wouldn't be alone.

Elliot was just finishing up his paper work for the evening when his phone rang.

"Stabler." He said into the phone as he put his coat on. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Maureen hunny, slow down. I can't understand what you're saying." He said into the phone.

Munch and Fin both turned their attention to Elliot when they hard the mention of his daughter.

"She what? Are you sure? Okay, yeah, that sounds like you're pretty sure. Now listen to me sweet heart, I want you to put her and your siblings into the car, cautiously get all of you to the hospital, tell the doctors she's in labor, and I'll meet you there." He instructed before hanging up.

"Everything okay?" Munch asked.

"Liv's in labor." Elliot answered, shock evident in his face.

"What, you mean right now!" Fin asked also shocked.

"I'm meeting them at the hospital." He said grabbing his bag and heading for the door.

"We're going too!" Fin called after him.

"Meet me in the waiting room!" Elliot said over his shoulder as he disappeared through the doors.

As Fin grabbed his coat Munch knocked on Cragen's door.

"Come in." Cragen called.

"We're all on our way to the hospital, Benson's having the baby!" He told him briskly.

Cragen joined the rest of the squad and rushed to get to the hospital.

Elliot raced to the hospital with his siren on. When he got there he parked in a no parking zone, and rushed in without even closing the door of his car.

He sprinted to the maternity ward and up to the reception desk. "Hello, hello, my wife's having baby." He panted at the nurse in the window.

"Really, in the maternity ward! Go figure!" She mocked with a smile. "I'll need her name sir."

"Oh, sorry." Elliot said, as his face flushed slightly out of embarrassment. "Olivia, Olivia Stabler. I think she came in with my other kids." He explained.

"Ah yes. You're Kathy's ex-husband, right?" The nurse clarified.

"That'd be me." Elliot smiled.

"Olivia's in room three. The kids are in the waiting area. Kathy's sitting with her." The nurse smiled, pointing out the room for Elliot.

"Uh. Thanks." Elliot said, not sure how good it was that Kathy was with Olivia. "Oh, and if a bald guy, a guy with glasses, and a guy with a ponytail come in, send them my way." He added over his shoulder as he rushed to be by Olivia's side.

He opened the door gingerly. "Liv?" He called in as he entered.

"Hey El." She greeted with a smile. It was clear that she wasn't currently having any contractions, being that she was still nice, but Elliot knew that would be changing soon.

"Hi Elliot." Kathy also greeted. She was perched on Olivia's bed.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Elliot asked.

"No, Kathy was just sitting with me until you got here." Olivia said truthfully.

"Yeah, I know how tough it can be to be in labor for the first time, and I didn't want her to be alone." Kathy smiled.

"Thanks." Elliot said quietly as he hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"No problem." She smiled. "Well, I'll leave you two. Good luck." She added, hugging Olivia, and then leaving the room.

"You okay?" Elliot asked, embracing Olivia and kissing her chastely, yet lovingly.

"Yeah, I'm good." Olivia smiled as he dragged a chair over to her.

"Any contractions?" He asked.

"A couple." Olivia answered honestly.

"Where are the kids?" He asked, realizing that he hadn't seen them in the waiting area.

"They went to the coffee shop. My water kinda broke before they could eat dinner." She smiled.

"I told you that you should have gone to see the doctor this morning when you said you weren't feeling well." He scolded.

"Yeah, well I got here, and I'm fine." Olivia sighed. "Although, I am glad Kathy was here, the first few minutes after I got here were kinda tense." She admitted.

"Well, you seem to be doing great." Elliot answered taking her hand to reassure her. "Oh, and just a heads up, the rest of the squad are on their way!" He chuckled.

"There are a lot of people waiting for his little girl." Olivia smiled, realizing just how much love her daughter was going to have in her life, just as another contraction began coming on.

Elliot knew it was coming by the way her grip suddenly tightened on his hand.

"You okay?" He asked, noticing her brace her self slightly.

Olivia just nodded as she breathed through it. "There not so bad, yet." She said after it passed.

"Yeah, key word being 'yet.'" Casey smiled from the door way.

"Casey!" Olivia beamed.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything. Ben(A/N: Casey's boyfriend from 'Diamond') said I probably shouldn't come in, but I just wanted to see how you were doing.

"I'm good." Olivia smiled. "You can come in." She added when she noticed Casey not moving from the door frame.

Casey made her way over to the bed.

"And how are we 'daddy'?" Casey asked Elliot.

"We'll, considering I'm not the one pushing this kid out, pretty good." He smiled, resulting in Olivia swatting his arm.

"Where's the fiancé?" Olivia asked smugly. She loved seeing the way her best friend glowed when anyone reminded her of her recent engagement.

"He's good. Gets a little queasy by child birth though. That's why he opted to stay in the waiting room until after this little sunshine is born." She answered.

"Who ever head of a doctor getting freaked out by child birth?" Elliot grinned.

"Why do you think he became a pediatrician?" Casey asked. "He gets them after they're already born!"

"Oooh!" Olivia interrupted as yet another contraction hit her suddenly. She grabbed for Elliot, and again breathed through it.

"You okay?" Casey asked.

"If you people ask me that every time that happens, we're gonna have a problem." Olivia cautioned.

**TBC... next chapter will be the baby! Review!**


	19. The Newest Stabler

**Fear**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of them, they belong to Dick Wolfe!**

**The Newest Stabler**

A few hours into the labor the entire squad had managed to arrive at the hospital. By now most of them were seated in the waiting room.

Every chair was filled with either Munch, Fin, Cragen, Casey, Ben, Huang, Warner, Elliot's Kids, or Kathy at any point during the evening. All awaiting the arrival of the newest Stabler.

The waiting room was silent, but in the delivery room was a whole other story.

Olivia's contractions were coming more frequently, and she was not the happiest person in the world at the moment. She hated the doctor peering under her hospital gown, she hated the nurses who kept bothering her with annoying questions regarding what she was feeling or what she wanted, she hated the cars making noise outside her window, she hated Elliot for putting her in this position; and was taking her hatred for everything out on Elliot's poor hand.

With his other hand Elliot wiped the sweat off of Olivia's head. He ignored her ranting about how much she hated him; after all, he'd done this three times before, and was ready for it.

After her contraction ceased, and she rested her head back on the pillow, Olivia only wanted to sleep, but her doctor had something else in mind.

"Alright Olivia, on this next contraction, I want you to push." He said.

Olivia just took a deep breath in, and nodded her head.

The next contraction came quickly, as they had been recently, and Olivia began to push as she was told.

Elliot held her hand and whispered how much he loved her in her ear as she gave life to their child.

Olivia knew that she could stop when she heard the wailing of her daughter.

"Congratulations Elliot and Olivia, you are now the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl!" The doctor announced as nurses put her on a clean pink blanket. "Would you like to cut the cord Dad?"

"It would be my pleasure." Elliot beamed as he kissed Olivia on the forehead. After cutting his daughter's umbilical cord, the doctor placed her in his arms.

She looked up him with her mother's beautiful brown eyes, and his smile.

"Hey sweetheart. Welcome to the world." Elliot cooed. "Would you like to meet your Mom?"

"Lemme see her." Olivia almost begged.

A nurse helped Olivia sit up in the bed as Elliot placed their baby in her awaiting arms.

"Oh El, she's perfect!" Olivia cooed as she looked down at her daughter. She already resembled her parents by the way she scanned the room with curious eyes.

"She's a curious little thing, isn't she?" Elliot noted as Olivia smiled down at her baby.

"What did you expect with us as her parents?" Olviia smiled.

"You two up for visitors?" The doctor asked as he finished cleaning up after himself.

"Sure." Olivia said, not really knowing, or caring what she had just agreed to.

Moments later the crowd waiting in the waiting room slowly piled into the room.

"Hey Liv," Cragen whispered. "They said we could come in."

"Yeah, come on in guys. We'd like to introduce you all to the baby." Elliot smiled, clearly the proud father.

"Aww, Daddy, she looks like me." Elizabeth declared.

"She does not!" Kathleen argued.

"Yeah, and don't offendout new sister like that!" Dickie joked.

"Hey, hey, hey you three, no hostility in the delivery room." Kathy mediated.

"She's beautiful Liv." Maureen smiled. "She has your eyes."

"Thanks hunny." Olivia smiled.

"So, what's her name?" Casey asked.

"Brianna. Brianna Christine Stabler." Olivia smiled, proud of the name she and Elliot had decided on for their daughter.

"She's absolutely beautiful." Kathy smiled.

"Yeah." Olivia agreed, "She's perfect."

After spending the night in the hospital, and some of the next afternoon, Olivia and Brianna were ready to go home.

Elliot strapped the car seat into the car, and Olivia gently placed her sleeping daughter in. She climbed into the back seat next to her to ensure she would be safe the entire ride home.

Elliot noticed that Olivia couldn't seem to stop looking at their precious cargo.

"She looks like you ya know." He smiled, eying Olivia in the re-view mirror.

"See, now I think she looks more like you." Olivia answered.

"Please, what about those big chocolate eyes?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, well what about that classic Stabler smile?" Olivia countered. "She's so perfect."

"I can't believe she's actually sleeping." Elliot noted. "I was afraid she'd take after her brother and be screaming the first five years of her life!"

Olivia just laughed gently. "I don't know how I'm going to go back to work in three months." She said suddenly, referring to her leave that would last until the baby was three months old.

"You don't have to go back if you don't want to." Elliot answered.

Olivia just let out a sigh. "Unfortunately, I don't know how'd I'd be able to stay away either."

"Well, you have time to think it over." Elliot assured her.

He eased the car off the road and into the spot he usually parked in on the side of the road.

Olivia unclipped Brianna and carried her carrier into the building and up the stairs. Elliot unlocked the door to their apartment and opened it for Olivia, only to reveal a full house.

All of their friends and family had gathered to throw a party welcoming baby Brianna home.

"SURPRISE!" They all whispered in unison, as if they had anticipated that the baby would be asleep when she got home.

"You guys didn't have to do this." Olivia smiled as she made her way into the room. "But thank you."

"So, where is the little runt?" Fin asked, eying the carrier.

"She is out cold, so hush." Olivia smiled. "I'll put her in the bassinet, and everyone can adore her!"

She waked over the bassinet that was currently placed against one of the walls in the living room, and placed the carrier directly in it so as to avoid waking her.

As soon as Olivia backed away the crowed swarmed the bassinet.

"No body breathe on her!" Olivia said frantically, her motherly instincts already kicking in. "Two steps back!" She instructed.

Everyone did as they were told, and Cragen made his way away from the baby, who was more like a granddaughter to him, and over to Olivia.

"Motherhood suits you." He smiled, noticing her glow.

"I feel like my life's finally complete Don." Olivia answered truthfully.

"I can tell. She's beautiful." He told her. "You better be prepared to bring that kid around the station as much as possible."

"Well, I'm thinking of putting her in the precinct's day care when she's old enough." Olivia informed him. "That way she'll still be near me, and I can see her whenever I have a free minute."

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Cragen answered.

"Who wants a drink?" Elliot called from the kitchen. He had snuck away from the group to get something for everyone.

The crowd slowly made their way to Elliot, and graciously accepted their champagne.

"A toast to the new parents." Cragen announced, raising his glass to toast. Everyone clinked their glasses together, and drank to the new addition to the Stabler family.

As the night continued everyone took turns adoring the baby.

Munch was currently entertaining her by making odd faces, and assuring Brianna that as soon as she was old enough he would teach her the ways of the world.

Casey stood behind him wrapped in her fiancé's arms gazing at the tiny child smiling up at her uncle Munch. "I want one." She whispered.

Ben kissed the top of her head. "To be honest with you, I'd kinda like one too." He smiled.

"We could start as soon as we get married." Casey smiled.

"I don't really see a problem with that." Ben answered, turning Casey also that he could kiss her on the lips.

"Hey, not in front of the kid!" Fin joked, resulting in him getting swatted by Casey.

By 8 o'clock that everyone began to take their leave. It may have been early for most people's standards, but Olivia was visibly exhausted, and no one wanted to overstay their welcome.

"I'll clean up." Elliot offered when he noticed Olivia begin to gather plates. "You just relax, you've done enough." He smiled

"Thank you." She breathed. She then walked over to her baby when she heard her fussing little.

She picked her up with a smile. "Hello beautiful. You wanna see where you live?" She cooed.

She carried her around the living room. "This is the living room. We watch TV in here, and your older brother and sisters like playing video games in here." She then took the baby down the hall. As she passed the other kid's rooms she simply said, "These are your brother and sister's rooms. You probably won't be allowed in them, but we can talk about that later." She carried the baby into her room. "This is Mommy and Daddy's room. You'll be sleeping in her for a while, but then we'll move you into your own room which is right across the hall." She informed her, carrying her into the nursery. "And this is your room. Your older sister Maureen gave it up just for you."

The room was perfect for a little girl. It was pale purple with butterfly decals pasted delicately on the walls. There was a white crib against on wall, and a butterfly mobile over it. Against another wall was a white changing table, and the third was a white dresser.

Brianna smiled at the bright colors of her room. Olivia just kissed her on the head. "Welcome home sweetheart." She smiled.

**TBC... So, you have all been introduced to Brianna Stabler. Tell me what you think about her! And yes, there is still more story to go!**


	20. Gone revised

**Fear**

**Sumary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: This story is almost over, but the action starts in this chapter!**

**I got tons of reviews pointing out that I messed up the baby's name, stupid me! Sorry for all the confusion, I was typing late at night, and then my spell check kept trying to change the name. I think I got all of them and changed all the Bridgetts back to Brianna. If I missed a few, sorry!**

**Gone**

Three months seemed to fly by all too quickly for Olivia. She was already back in work, although her hours were abbreviated. Cragen had been giving her a break because Brianna hadn't mastered sleeping through the night yet. She was getting better, but a full day was still torture on Olivia.

It was a normal Tuesday morning in the Stabler apartment. Elliot rolled out of bed at six so that he could shower before Brianna woke up, and so that Olivia could sleep a little more.

When he got out, and was dressed he made his way into the nursery where Brianna was already waiting wide eyed for her father to come get her.

"Good morning angel." He smiled as he scooped her out of her crib. He took her to the changing table, and changed her diaper, leaving her in her yellow onesie she had slept in.

"You ready for breakfast?" He cooed. As he carried her into the kitchen and retrieved a bottle from the refrigerator.

Elliot sat with Brianna in his arms as he peacefully fed her the bottle. She told her father she was satisfied by crinkling her face up and wiggling it away from the drink.

That small action always made Elliot smile.

"Well, I guess you're finished." He chuckled, placing the bottle on the table, and positioning the baby to burp her.

"Never in a million years did I ever thin I would be doing this again." He said quietly as he gently rubbed the baby's back. "Glad I am though."

After giving the tiniest burp, Elliot brought her to her bouncer in the living room and gently strapped her in so that he could clean up the kitchen, and put on a pot of coffee. By the time he was finished Olivia had emerged from her room, fully showered and dressed.

"Morning." She smiled, rubbing Brianna's stomach lovingly and placing a small kiss on her nose. She then made her way to Elliot, who was waiting for her with a cup of steaming coffee outstretched.

"Mmm, thank you." She smiled as she first placed a small kiss on his lips, and then took the coffee and drank from it.

"What time are you due in this morning?" Elliot asked as he gathered his things.

"About two hours." Olivia answered, looking at the clock.

"I hate how unfair life can be." He joked.

"Hey, mother of your child here. I think I deserve some special treatment!" She shot back quickly with a smile. Even though they were married, they still bantered like they had when they were partnered.

"Yeah I guess you do." Elliot smiled. "I'll see you later." He pouted.

"Love you." Olivia said as she gave him a lingering kiss before he walked out the door.

"Keep kissing me like that and I'll be REALLY late to work!" He noted.

"The baby usually goes back down after her bottle. I could put her back in her crib, we could arrange that." Olivia said suggesting, pulling him back to her by his tie.

"While that sounds extremely enticing, Munch and I already have a scheduled interview in 20 minutes. The man's probably already putting all sorts of hexes on me for being late." He sighed. "Rain check?"

"You just say the word." Olivia smiled before kissing him one more time, and swaying her hips side to side as she walked away, leaving Elliot drooling.

After he left Olivia took a moment to finish her coffee before changing Brianna. It wasn't all that cold, so she decided to put her in a purple jumper with whitestockings and a white shirt; an outfit picked out by her aunt Casey.

After taking some time to sit and play peek-a-boo with her daughter,run the vacuum, andstraighten up the apartment quickly, (after all, there was hardly any time to that lately) it was finally time for Olivia to head to work.

She strapped the baby into her carrier, loaded it into the car, and made her way to the 1-6. After dropping Brianna off in the precinct's daycare she trudged up to the bull pen where she knew all sorts of work was awaiting her arrival.

"Morning," Fin said when he saw her at her locker.

"Hey, anything new with the Smitherson case?" She asked, already in the mood to get the day started.

"DNA came back this morning, seems Mr. Rochester isn't the donor." He sighed.

"Then where are we on suspects?" Olivia asked as she took her seat.

"The boyfriend looks good. Still trying to get a warrant for the DNA though." He answered.

"Well, hopefully we'll have it before the end of the day." Olivia sighed.

By mid day Olivia and Fin had secured their warrant, and taken their DNA. Munch andElliot had returned from their interview, and were currently in the interrogation room. It was around noon, and Fin was beginning to get hungry.

"Benson, you hungry?" He asked, looking up from his desk.

"Starved." Olivia smiled.

"Heroes sound good?" He asked.

"Yeah." Olivia answered.

"I'll go get some from the deli around the block. You want your usual?" He asked.

"Yeah, and pick ones up for Munch and El too. They should be done with their interrogation soon." She told him.

"Alright. You goin to check on the baby?" He asked pushing his seat away from his desk.

"Yeah, if she hasn't been fed yet I might give her the bottle." She answered.

"Give her a kiss for me?" Fin added before leaving.

Olivia just smiled. She couldn't believe how much everyone seemed to adore her daughter.

She poked her head into the interrogation viewing room where she knew Cragen was observing Munch and Elliot's suspect.

"Fin went to get lunch, and I'll be in the daycare. If you need anything, just call." She informed him quickly, and then made her way downstairs.

She entered the room and made her way up to the desk.

"Hi, I'm Detective Benson, my daughter's Brianna Stabler. I just wanted to take her out for a while to give her some lunch." She informed the woman.

"Alright, I'll just need to see your badge and a photo ID please." The woman answered.

The facility was particularly strict with their protocol. No child was let out unless the parent supplied not only their badge, but ID, or unless they were on a list of people allowed to take the baby out. Olivia felt comfort by the degree of precaution they took.

She showed the woman both forms of identification, then the woman pulled out a log book for Olivia to sign. She stopped suddenly when she noticed something strange.

"Um, Detective, it seems Brianna's grandfather signed her out about an hour ago." She told her.

"I'm sorry?" Olivia asked, straining to see the book. "That's impossible. She doesn't have a grandfather, and the only people allowed to take her out are me and her father. If anyone else comes to get her we're supposed to be called." Olivia told her.

"Maybe someone signed under the wrong name. Lemme go check to see if she's still in the nursery." She assured her.

When she reemerged from the room she had a younger woman with her, but no Brianna.

"Detective, your daughter doesn't seem to be back there. But this is Carrie, she signed her out before." The woman said.

"Where the hell is my daughter?" Olivia demanded.

"A man came, he, he said he was her grandfather. He even showed me photo Id, it said Michael Benson on it. I thought he was who he said he was, I had no reason to doubt it." She tried defending herself.

"That's impossible, because there is not Michael Benson! You're supposed to call if someone other than myself or my husband come to pick her up!" Olivia yelled as fear began to grip her.

"Look, I'm sorry, I'm new, no one ever told me about that." She said backing away.

"You're sorry? You're sorry? You let my baby be carried away by some random person, and you think sorry is gonna make it all better?" Olivia asked in shock. "I don't give a damn about sorry! I don't want to hear sorry! What I want is for you to get this whole damn building locked down and to find my daughter now!" She ordered

**TBC... Stay tuned! Tell me what you think!**


	21. White

**Fear**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: In case u didn't notice in the previous chapter, I got all the reviews telling me I ketp changing Brianna's name! So Sorry! I t was late and my spell check kept changing the name! I think I fixed all of them, sorry for the confusion!**

**White**

As the women in the daycare worked to lock down the building and alert the proper unit. Fin arrived back at the bullpen with lunch just as Elliot and Munch got back from their interview.

"Where's Liv?" Munch asked when he saw Fin.

"She went to check on the baby. She'll be back soon. But I brought lunch." Fin answered.

"Maybe I'll go down too." Elliot said when he noticed a young man standing in the doorway. He was carrying a bouquet of roses.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Elliot asked the boy.

"Uhh, yeah. Is there a Detective Benson here?" He asked studying the card.

"She's not here right now, but I'll sign for it." Elliot answered as he made his way across the bullpen to sign the delivery boy's clipboard. He accepted the bouquet of roses and brought them back to his desk.

He inspected it for a card and quickly found it hidden among the buds. It simply read:

"_No hard Feelings."_

'What the hell is this all about?' He wondered. Before he could further think about it his cell rang.

"Stabler." He said into the phone.

"_She's gone." _Olivia's voice cried over the cell.

"Wait, what? Who's gone?" Elliot asked concerned.

"_Brianna. She's gone. The daycare gave to her to some guy who said he was her grandfather. She's gone Elliot. She's gone."_ Olivia was becoming more hysterical as she continued.

"Okay, hang on one second, I'll be right down." He said, thrusting the card into his pocket, and rushing to Cragen's door. He pushed it open without knocking.

Cragen was just hanging up his phone, and looked up to see a very distressed looking detective.

"Elliot…" He began.

"Someone took the baby." Elliot blurted out interrupting him.

"I know, I just got the call. We'll get her back." He informed Elliot.

"Who would do this? Who would take my baby?" Elliot asked shock still evident in his eyes.

Cragen could see he was in distress. He got out of his chair and walked over to Elliot, placing an understanding hand on his shoulder. "I don't know Elliot. But we're gonna do everything we can to get her home." He said gently.

Elliot pulled himself back together. He, Cragen, Munch, and Fin all hurried down the flights of stairs to the daycare.

There was already a bustle of people when the SVU got to the scene. Olivia was sitting in a corner, staring off into space.

"Go." Cragen simply said to Elliot, who rushed off to comfort his wife.

He made his way over to the older woman who was in charge of the daycare.

"Amy, what the hell happened?" He asked. He knew the woman from the times he had picked Brianna up himself.

"I'm not sure. Carrie, the new girl, was the one who signed Brianna out. I'm so sorry Don." She said.

"Which one is Carrie?" Cragen asked, scanning the women in the room.

"The one standing against the window, with the blonde hair and blue shirt." Amy answered, pointing out the younger woman Olivia had spoken with before.

Cragen made his way over to her. "Carrie?" He asked.

"Yes." Carrie answered, looking to him. She had tears I her eyes. Cragen could tell she was upset about what she had done.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Cragen asked.

"An older man came up to the desk and said that he was picking up Brianna Stabler. He said that he was her grandfather, Michael Benson." She began. "I told him that I needed to see a photo ID. He showed it to me, and I thought that was enough. So I got the baby and he signed her out." She finished.

"When was that?" Cragen asked, continuing his questioning.

"A little over an hour ago." She answered.

"If we set you up with a sketch artist, would you be able to make a sketch of the man?" Cragen asked.

"I, I think so." Carrie sniffed. "I'm really sorry." She added.

"I understand that you're sorry, but I reallydon't want to hear it." Cragen said quietly, like Olivia had before. "You may be sorry, but that doesn't change the fact that a three month old baby was taken from here. A three month old baby that may as well call me grandpa, because that's how much she means to me. Sorry can't get her back." He finished before turning to gather everyone working to locate Brianna together.

"Excuse me, people, I'm Captain Cragen of the Special Victims Unit. I'll be in charge of this investigation. Now, I need everyone who intends to help find Brianna Stabler to come over here for a quick briefing." He announced.

As all the officers huddled around Cragen he began speaking again. "Alright, now I want every room in this precinct checked. I want every person in this precinct checked, and I don't want it to be un locked until everyone is. I'm setting up a command station up stairs at the SVU's bullpen. I want everyone working out of that. Anyone gets any information; they bring it right up there." He finished.

As everyone went about their business Cragen found Elliot and Olivia.

"Liv, we're gonna get her back. I promise." He tried comforting her.

She just looked up him with a tear stained face. "I just want her back Don." She said, almost pleading.

"I know you do. And I know that this may be hard, but is there anyone you can think of who may have wanted to hurt you?" He asked.

Olivia just shook her head. "I've brought in more collars than I can count in the past few years. There are lots of people who don't particularly like me." She breathed.

"But does anyone stand out? Has anyone tried to contact you?" He pushed.

"No." Olivia shook her head. "No one."

It was then that Elliot remembered the note in his pocket. He pulled it out slowly.

"What's that?" Olivia asked.

"You, you got it today, in a bouquet of flowers." He stammered.

She took it and read it. It made her heart stop. As soon as she read the cryptic note she knew exactly who had her daughter.

"No. No." She pleaded as tears again began streaming down her face. "Why would he do this? Why? What did I do to him that was so bad? What the hell did I do?" She asked no one in particular.

"Olivia, it's okay. She'll be fine. We'll get her back." Elliot tried soothing.

"Who were they from?" Cragen asked.

"Richard White." Elliot answered for her.

**TBC... there are only a few more chapters, but stay tuned to see what happens, and don't forget to click the little purple button and REVIEW!**


	22. Queens

**Fear**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: There are only afew ore chapters to go, so enjoy!**

**Queens**

Within half an hour the entire precinct had been turned upsidown. Every available officer was working on finding Brianna.

The detectives from the Special Victims Squad were all in the crib trying to brainstorm ways to track down White.

"Okay, so we pretty much know who has Brianna, and why. Now we just need to find him." Cragen sighed.

"There's no way to find him! He's on a prepaid cell! We tried finding him when I was pregnant! He's too smart! He's smarter than us. He's smarter than me. He has my child. What kind of mother lets a man walk away wither her child when she's just five floors above her?" Olivia outburst in desperation.

"Olivia, you can't beat yourself up over this." Munch comforted.

"No, I can. I should have gotten that damn restraining order when his PO still knew where he was living. We could have thrown him back in jail then! But I was too damn stubborn!." She argued.

"You couldn't have known that you would have a baby and he would have kidnapped her then Olivia. This isn't your fault." Fin added.

"The last time he contacted you, you went to see his PO, right?" Cragen asked.

"Yeah." Elliot answered. "But she didn't know where he was. Last she heard he was somewhere in Pennsylvania."

"Well at some point he had to have come back to the city." Cragen answered.

Just then a lab technician knocked on the door.

"Captain, I think we may have something." He said.

"What?" Olivai asked, quicky standing from the bed she had been occupying.

"I ran the lugs of the cell phone number you gave me. Seems Mr. White made a lot of calls, and received a lot of calls from one number." The man informed them.

"Who?" Cragen asked.

"Officer Samantha Regal." He answered.

"Why do I know that name?" Fin asked.

"Because, that's his Parolle officer." Olivia said in shock. "Get her in here. I want to talk to her." She said with anger in her voice.

"Olivia, I don't think it's the best idea to have either you or Elliot on this case." Cragen said.

"Woah, woah, woah, Captain." Elliot interrupted, getting up himself and joining Olivai on the other side of the room. "You can't ake us off this case. She's our daughter." He said, almost pleading.

Cragen wanted to stick to his guns. He knew the policy, but Elliot and Olivia were like his kids. He couldn't do that to them.

"Alright." He breathed. "But you two are on this case by my discretion. If I think it would be better if you were off it, I'll pull you." He told them.

They both just nodded. "Thank you." Elliot whispered.

"Munch, Fin, bring in Officer Regal." He ruled before leaving the room to check on any other progress that may have been made.

Samantha Regal was sitting in one of the interrogation rooms waiting to be spoken to. She hadn't been told why she was brought in yet.

Outside the room Olivia waited for the go-ahead to get in. Elliot and the others were gathering the information they would need to nail the woman sitting on the other side of the glass.

The door opened, and Olivia readied herself to see Cragen and get started. She was a little surprised when she saw Casey walk in.

"What are you doing here?" She said, not intending to sound as indignant as she did.

"I heard what happened Olivia. How are you doing?" Casey asked gently.

"Your supposed to be meetingyour caterer." Olivia said, stifiling her emotions.

"The caterer can wait. My goddaughter's much more important to me than any wedding will ever be." Casey told her.

"What about Ben?" She asked. She was trying to change the subject. She was about to go into the most important interrogation of her life, and the last thing she needed was to be emotional.

"He's in the bullpen." Casey answered. "We're both here for you Liv."

"I know. Thank you." Olivia said as a tear fell.

Cragen came in and Olivaiquickly wiped it away. She needed to remain professional if she wanted to stay on the case.

"You ready?" He asked.

Olivia just nodded. That was enough. Elliot follwed her as she lead the way into the small room.

"Detectives." Samantha smiled. "I was wondering when someone was gonna come tell me what this is all about."

"It's about Richard White." Olivia answered as she and Elliot both sat opposite her.

"What about him? I haven't heard anything more of him since that last time I spoke with you." She said.

"Now, I don't think that you're being entirely truthful." Elliot said.

"What would mnake you say that?" Officer Regal asked.

Elliot tossed the phone records at her. "White made and revieved a large number of phone calls from the same number. We highlighted them for you." He said.

She picked up the pile of papers and froze when she saw her number.

"You recognize it, don't you?" Elliot asked.

"I, I tired to contact him." She tried.

"Really? Because some of those calls go on for quite a long time." Elliot said.

"What do you want me to say?" She finally asked with a sigh. "What could I do? I undersand what he did was wrong, but he served his time." She said.

"No, he served a few years for something he should have gotten the needle for because of a technicality. He is a rapist and a murderer." Elliot said in disgust.

"You think I don't know that! I see the worst filth and depravity every day. I have to babysit these people all the time, but Richard, he's different!." She claimed.

"And what makes White any different?" Elliot asked.

"He's caring, and loving, and kind. He made a mistake, but he's changed." Samantha said.

"So, because you think he's changed that gives you the right to break the law and let him leave?" Elliot asked, his anger growing.

"What did you expect me to do? I, I love him. He couldn't get a job here, cops were following him around everywhere. I did what I had to do." She answered.

"You did what you had to do?" Olivia asked, enraged. It was the first time she had spoken since the interrogation had begun. "You did what you had to do! Look, I don't give a damn about your sick little relationship, or the fact that you broke just about every law in the book letting that peace of scum leave the state! All that I care about is that fact that he has my daughter, and I need to know where he is now!" She finished, standing and leaning across the table,getting in Samantha's face.

"He what? No, no you must be mistaken. Richard wouldn't do that." Samantha argued, shaking her head.

"I'm afraid that he did." Olivia said. "Now, I'm not going to play games with you. You can either tell me where White is, or you can sir in a jail cell until you do. Up to you." Olivia ruled.

"He's renting a house in Queens. 247 Roylan Street." She finally said.

Olivia and Elliot were out the door as soon as the address came out of Officer Regal's mouth.

**TBC... Review!**


	23. Where Is She?

**Fear**

**Summary: see ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Where is she?**

Within an hour there were cop cars surrounding the house Officer Regal hadtold officers White was renting.

Cragen was the first one out of the car. "Where are we?" He called out.

"Our Perp claims he's got the girl at gunpoint in the house. He won't come out, and says if we don't back off he'll kill her." One of the officers said.

"Then back off!" Olivia yelled from behind Cragen.

"We back off, and he might run." The officer said.

"We don't and my daughter dies. I'm not willing to take tat chace." Olivia's terror evident in her voice.

"Olivia, these officers know what they're doing. Maybe you and Elliot should wait in the car." Cragen said softly, putting his hand on her shoulder to keep her calm.

"I don't need to sit in the car. What I need is to get in there and get her back." Olivia argued.

"If you want to stay on this case, you'll do what I say." Cragen ruled.

"And what good am I going to do sitting in the car?" Olivia pushed.

Cragen paused for a moment and took in a deep breath. "Fine, but you act on my command. Right now, we're gonna try to talk him down. If we can't I'll send you guys in."

Olivia just nodded. She backed away to join the rest of the squad.

Cragen tried getting in contact with White in the house, but it was no use. He knew how to play the cops. He understood that talking to them would only get him caught. He remained silent.

When Cragen had had enough of White's game, he finally decided to send his squad in. He made his way over to them.

"White isn't responding. The snipers don't have a clear shot, but they're positive he doesn't have the baby in his immediate possession. We're gonna have to muscle our way in through the front door and corner him in the house." He told them.

"But what about Brianna? What if he tries something?" Elliot fought.

"He hasn't made a move to get her since the snipers got here. They've been keeping an eye on him the entire time. If we ever want to end this standoff, we have no other choice." Cragen sighed.

"I want in first." Elliot answerd.

"Alright." Cragen agreed. "But keep your emotions in check. If anything goes down in there, IAB will be all over you." He cautioned.

"If White gives me a reason to shoot him, IAB is gonna be the least of my problems." Elliot said somberly, referring to the fact that, although he may kick the crap out of the man who kipnapped his daughter, he would only kill him if he had severely hurt Brianna.

"Alright everyone, prepare to move in!" Cragen announced.

On his command the officers who had been instructed to do so lined up and prepared to knock down the front door.

They counted off, and rammed it in with little trouble. As soon as the door was down cops swarmed into the house. They scattered all over the house to quickly find White and the baby.

Olivia heard the faint sound of footsteps and took off after them. Fin went in the opposite direction, and Munch and Elliot rushed upstairs.

"Clear!" Was heard steadily as rooms were checked, and found to be empty.

Elliot froze in his tracks when he entered a room with two arm chairs pushed together to make what looked to him like a make-shift crib. As he approached it he noticed the blood.

He just dropped his gun and slowly made his way closer to it.

Munch lowered his gun and approached Elliot. "It might not be hers." He said quiertly, silently praying he was right.

Elliot jut picked up a small blanket that was on the floor. It was pink with giraffes and elephants embroidered in it. "This is her's." He said, all emotion void from his voice.

"It still might not be her blood. We still have to check the rest of the house." Munch said again.

"I'll kill him." Elliot stated, still no emotion in his voice.

He took a deep breath in, and then broke down into sobs in front of his partner, and the other cops in the room. He didn't care at that point. He just clutched the small blanket close to him, and cried.

Back downstairs Olivia cautiously made her way into a small back room that looked like a study. White was near the window, trying to pop the screen out.

"Don't move White!" Olivia warned, training her gun on him. "I'll shoot you without even thinking twice."

White put his hands up in surrender, and slowly turned to face Olivia. He had a sadistic grin on his face.

"Where. Is. My. Daughter?" She asked slowly, trying to keep her rage in control. Her gun didn't move from the position it was in.

When White didn't answer she added, "I won't ask you again."

White just shrugged his shoulders. "Some would say she's in a better place." He offered.

"What do you mean 'a better place'?" Olivia asked, feeling her heart stop beating in her chest.

"She's gone Olivia. I'm sorry, but keeping her around was too much of a threat to me. I was planning on leaving town tonight, a cop's daughter would have given me away." He smiled.

Olivia raised her gun to aim it at his head rather than his heart. Her grip tightened as her jaw clenched in rage. "You think I won't shoot you White? Where is she? Where is Brianna?" She asked, almost pleading for him to change his answer.

"I told you Olivia. She's dead. I killed her, and it's all your fault." He smiled. "You should have seen me when I wanted you to. Then your precious daughter would still be alive."

Olivia couldn't control her anger anymore. She cocked her gun, and tightened her sight on him.

"Go ahead Olivia. Pull the trigger. Shoot me. Kill me. What are you waiting for?" He asked.

Olivia tried to forced herself to pull the trigger. This was the man that killed her baby. But something was stopping her.

"Come on Detective. She was your daughter. Your baby. The light of your life." He said with sadisticness dripping from his voice. "Do you want to know how she cried? How your daughter, your little girl, screemed for her mother when I killed her?" He smiled.

Olivia felt the warmth of the tears streaming down her face as her breath caught in her throat.

"Shoot him Benson. I'll tell them he had a gun on you." Fin said He had been standing in the doorway the entire time, and heard all White had to say. "Kill him baby, you'll be doin humanity a favor."

Olivia's finger twitched on the trigger, but something stopped her. She froze, her gun cocked and ready to fire trained on the man who had taken her heart away from her.

**TBC... Cliffhanger! Stay tuned and review!**


	24. Hidden

**Fear**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: This is the second to last chapter, hop u like it!**

**Hidden**

"What are you waiting for Olivia? Kill me. Just do it." White continued taunting.

"I.. I…." She stuttered. "Fin, cuff him." She finally said, not taking her gun off of White.

"What?" Fin asked, astonished.

"Cuff him." Olivia repeated. "Bring him to the car."

"But…" Fin tried to protest.

"Just do it!" Olivia yelled.

As Fin approached White Olivia whipped her gun down and slowly made her way across the room.

Fin thought she had lost it. He squeezed the handcuffs on White and dragged him out of the room .He wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of seeing Olivia broken like that.

Olivia frantically banged on the wall over and over again. She finally came across what she was looking, praying for. She snapped the safety back on her gun, and returned it to her holster. She looked around the room for something to use. When she spotted a crow bar she quickly picked it up and started prying off the wooden planks that adorned it.

When she ripped the third one off, she finally found what she was looking for, an opening behind the wall. Once it was open, she heard what she had thought she heard before. The noise that had made her stop just milliseconds before killing White. The noise that made her heart start again.

In the center of the room she saw two arm chairs pushed together. Olivia slowly approached it, and inside she saw a squirming, crying baby.

"Every mother knows the sound of her child." She choaked before reaching in, and scooping up her baby girl, still alive, in her arms.

She held Briannatightly and rubbed her back, as she sobbed uncontrollably, her ters mixing with those of her child.

"Shhh, Mommy's here now." She said, trying to comfort the crying infant. "Mommy's here, and she's not ever going to leave you again."

After she calmed herself and the baby enough to walk out of the small hidden room, she ventured out. She made her way through the house, and past other cops that just stared at her in utter confusion.

They had been told that the baby was dead, and Olivia was having a meltdown, yet infront of them they saw both mother and baby looking very happy.

Olivia ignored the glances of the others, and made her way out to Cragen's car. Fin, Munch, and Cragen were all sitting as tears silently fell down their faces.

In the middle of mourning the loss of a baby that was more like niece and granddaughter to all, no one even noticed Olivia.

"Where's Elliot?" She finally choaked quietly, still in disbelief.

"He's still upstairs." Munch answered, lifting his head finally. When he saw Olivia and Brianna, very much alive, he froze. "What? What? But I thought..." He stammered.

"I know." Olivia smiled. "He lied. The son of a bitch lied. I don't know why, but he did, and to be honest, I don't really care." She answered.

"Oh my God. I, I don't believe this." Cragen said in shock. "We need to get her checked out." He added, rising to his feet and wiping his eyes. He was in shock, but someone had to take charge.

"If I didn't already believe in miracles, I would now." Fin breathed.

"I'm gonan get Elliot." Munch offered as the others lead Olivia and the baby over to the ambulance.

Munch ran into the house and up the stairs. He discovered Elliot sitting in the window seat, staring out into space still clutching the baby blanket.

"Go away Munch." He spat, not turning his gaze.

"Elliot…" Munch began.

"Now Munch!" Elliot interrupted him.

"No, but El…" Munch tried again.

"Get the hell out of here John!" Elliot yelled, spinning on his heels and rising from his seat to face Munch. "I just lost my daughter! Nothing you can say or do can make that better!"

"She's alive." Munch simply responded.

Elliot's whole demeanor changed immediately.

"What do mean, 'she's alive'"? He asked, his voice softening to almost a whisper.

"She's alive. Olivia found her in some back room. The paramedics are checking her out now. But she's alive." Munch explained.

"You saw her?" Elliot asked. He needed to be sure.

"Olivia had her in her arms." He ansered.

"Thank you." Elliot simply cried. He pushed past Munch, and ran for the ambulance.

Munch followed behind to see Elliot rushing over to his wife. When he saw her with his baby in her arms he froze momentarily. He and Olivia made eye contact that said everything. They silently assured eachother that everything was going to be alright, that that they knew the hell each had just gone through, and the relief each felt in the depths of their hearts.

Elliot then rushed over to his family, and took them both in his arms. He kissed Brianna's head, and held Olivai as she began sobbing again. Elliot sobbed with her. They sobbed for their pain, relief, fear, and thankfulness.

White just sat in hte police car, fresh bruises all over his face, and cursed himself for not killing her when he had the chance.

His origional plan had been to kill the baby, but he knew that he would get the needle for murder, but could get less if he was only charged with kidnapping.

His plan had been to make them all think Brianna was dead. They would search for her body, and soon they would find the hidden room. If his plan had worked they way he wanted, they would have found her days later, and by then, she would have been dead. Olivia's life would be shattered, knowing that it was her fault her baby was dead.

Fortunately for Elliot and Olivia, Brianna had heard her mother's voice, and cried to let her know where she was.

Olivia and Elliot sat with their baby in the back of the ambulance as she was re-hydrated, and their hearts settled after facing thier greatest fear yet, the possibility of losing their daughter forever.

**TBC... one more chapter just to wrap everything up! REVIEW!**


	25. Fearless

**Fear**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Well this is it, this is the last chapter! That you all who have reviewed, you guys keep me writing! Right now there are no ideas floating around my head, but the summer is coming, and I always seem to get inspired then, so you never know when another story may pop up from me! I**

**If you haven't read my other stories, you may want to check them out!**

**Thanks again for sticking by me, especially to those people who have been reading since "Diamond", and especially especially to those who have been with me since last summer when I started writing!**

**I hope the last chapter does justice for everyone, enjoy and thank you for sticking with me!**

**Fearless**

Three months later Olivia sat holding her giggly six month old daughter in her arms. They were at the reception for Casey's wedding. Olivia wore a yellow sun dress, (kindly picked out by Casey to be the Matron of Honor's dress) with yellow heels, and baby Brianna was outfitted in a lavender dress of her own. Her fine baby brown hair was tied back with a matching ribbon.

With Richard White in jail for the rest of his life; his paroll had been revoked after his arrest, Olivia's life seemed back to normal, and perfect.

As she bounce the baby on her knee she watched as Elliot shared a dance with Elizabeth. He had already danced with the rest of his girls, and now it was her turn. She was turning out to be a beautiful teenager.

Olivia jumped a little when she felt two hands suddenly grip her shoulders from behind, but eased quickly when she recognized the excited voice of her friend, and the bride.

"Are we enjoying ourselves?" Casey asked, walking around to sit next to Olivia.

"Of course we are. This is beautiful Case." Olivia smiled.

"Thanks." Casey answered. She was wearing an a-line wedding gown that had crystals scattered sparadocally around it, with spaghetti straps. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a bun, and around it sat a small clip that fastened her veil to her head. She looked stunning.

"You look amazing as well." Olivia added.

"Thanks again." Casey smiled as she slipped off her heels and rubbed her foot. "But my feet are killing me in these things!" She laughed.

"Now you see why I had my wedding on the beach!" Olivia joked.

"You don't thnk anyone will notice if I take these off, do you?" Casey asked in a hushed tone.

"Naw." Olivia answered. "And if they do, so what? It's your day, and you can do whatever you want to."

"This is why you're my best friend." Casey smiled.

"Now ya see, I knew there was a reason!" Olivia laughed.

She stopped short when she was suddenly smacked in the face by a flying tiny hand.

"Mama, shhhh." Brianna saidthrough her tiny teeth, that were just beginning to come in.

"Shhh? Why shhh?" Olivia smiled. The baby had just started to talk, and although her vocabulary only contained a few words, Olivia's heart swelled every time she heard anything come from the baby girl she had almost lost.

Brianna just looked up at her mother, giggled, and jumped up and down on her lap.

"Are you being silly to your Mommy?" Casey cooed, rubbing Brianna's cheek with her index finger.

"Mama! Mama!" Brianna repeated.

"Guess that's a yes." Casey smiled. "She is gonna be a handful Liv." She noted.

"Tell me about it!" Olivia sighed. "But as long as I still have here, I could care less." She added.

"From your mouth, to God's ears." Casey answered. "We're all lucky you're still around little girl." She added to the baby, who was still smiling, and seemed awe struck by the goings on ofthe reception.

"Hey ladies." Elliot's voice came from behind Olivia. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Nope, just resting my feet." Casey assured him.

He bent down to kiss Casey on the cheek. "Congrats Consular." He smiled. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, detective." Casey answered. "You don't look half bad yourself."

"Do I have to keep my eye on you two?" Olivia joked from her seat.

"Oh no." Casey laughed. "I just so happen to be a happily married woman now." She beamed. "Speeking of which, I wonder where that groom of mine went off to." She said, scanning the room.

"I think he said something about a stripper from the bachelors party showing him a good time or something." Elliot joked, pretending to remember something he had heard.

Olivia smacked him. "Elliot, stop that!" She scolded.

"What, I was just kidding." He said holding his hands up in defense. "Seriously though, I think he's over by the bar with your brothers." Elliot finally said truthfully.

"Ahh, I better go rescue him from that!" Casey smiled, pushing herself out of the chair. "I don't know what that conversation is about, but when aNovak boy pulls one of their sisters' signifigant others aside, it's never good." She smiled and excused herself.

"So, how are two of my favorite girls doing?" Elliot asked, reaching out to take Brianna off of Olivia's hands.

The baby simply raised her arms to her father, while a gleeful "Dada!" escaped her lips.

"We're good. But I think one of us is gonna crash from lack of sleep soon." Olivia answered.

"Ah, and which one would that be?" Elliot asked as he bounced the little girl in on of his arms.

"It's hard to say." Olivia chuckled.

"Well, would a dance wake you up?" Elliot asked, extending his other hand to his wife.

"It might, but what about Brianna?" Olivia asked.

"I'll take her." Maureen chimed in from the side. She didn't wait for a reply, but simply snached her sister out of her father's arms, and walk away with the baby cooing "Reen, Reen!" (She couldn't say Maureen yet)

"Well I guess that solves that!" Olivia smiled as she took her husband's outstreached hand.

Elliot lead them on to the dance floor wherea slow songwas playing. Elliot gracefully pulled Olivia to him, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Olivia rested her head on his chest and snaked her arms around his neck as they swayed to the music.

"It's nice to see them together." Olivia stated as she watched Brianna and Maureen interact at the table.

"Who?" Elliot asked, unaware of what she was talking about.

"The kids. I mean, they're more than twenty years apart, and they still seem to have a relationship." Olivia smiled.

"They're sisters, what did you expect?" Elliot asked as he turned his gaze to also watched his two daughters.

"I just thought between the age difference and the amount of time Maureen actually spends at the apartment, they wouldn't connect." Olivai answered truthfully.

"The one thing I've learned about kids over the years is they'll surprise you. Once you think you've gotten them figured out, they do something that boggles your mind." Ellito smiled. "Now come on, Maureen's got her, lets just dance and enjoy eachother." He added, dancing them away from the kids.

"I know she does. I just… we almost lost her El. I don't want to miss out on anything in her life." Olivia explained, looking into his eyes.

"I know you don't, and I'm very proud of the way you've been able to get her back into daycare, but you're not gonna miss anything. She fine, she's here, and even though she's only six months old, we're gonna have to let her live her life without looking over her shoulder all the time." He informed her.

"Uhh, let's not deal with that until we have to." Olivia chuckled.

"I love you." Elliot told her.

"I love you too." Olivia smiled.

"I just wanted you to know that." Elliot added.

"Why, you planning on runnin on me?" Olivia asked, only half kidding.

"What would I run away to that was better than what I already have?" Elliot asked. "I just feel like I don't tell you that enough."

"First of all, you do." Olivia reassured him. "And second of all, even if you didn't I would already know you did. Part of the reason I fell so head over heels in love with you is because I just have to look in your eyes to see that you have loved me every day we've been together, and you will love me for the rest of my life."

"Well, as long as you know." Elliot smiled.

"So, are you gonna kiss me or what Stabler?" She asked with a wide grin on her face.

Elliot just laughed. "Do you even have to ask?"

With that he lowered his lips to capture his wife's. As the music slowed to an end, and a faster paced song began, couples split apartm and quickened their dancing pace. All but Elliot and Olivia that is. They stayed swaying in the middle of the dancefloor, completly unaware of the music change. Their lips connected them as their friends and family danced around them on the dance floor.

At that moment the world may have been spinning around them, but to them, it stood still. The room may have been filled with wall to wall people, but to them, they were the only ones in the room. The past few years had sent Olivia and Ellioton a roller coaster ride, and they knew that the future still held many ups and downs, but at this moment, to Elliot and Olivia, all their fears had melted away as they held eachother in their arms on the dance floor, and life seemed perfect. They knew that no matter what life threw at them, they would be able to get through it together, and that made them fearless.

**THE END!**

**Thanks again to all who reviewed! It meant sooo much to me! Hope you liked this story, and you never know when I might write something else! Happy Summer all!**

** 3 Amanda 3**


End file.
